FORKS, el pueblo donde TODO puede pasar
by Alea Jacta Est
Summary: -CONGELADA/EDITANDO-Bells y Jazz, vivían en NY, pero se mudan a Forks, lugar que cambiará la vida de ellos para siempre. ExB AxJ RxE CxR CxE
1. Impresiones

03/03/2013

Hola

Hoy me encuentro en la agradable labor de editar este capitulo, por lo que la historia irá cambiando poco a poco, muchas gracias por todos los que han pasado por aquí, realmente me dan grandes ánimos de seguir las historias, pero la vida no es fácil, pero se debe continuar.

~Alea

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight es de Stephanie Mayer.

Capitulo introductorio

* * *

Forks,

* * *

Cada día resentía más a quienes trataban de quitarme la atención, trataba de no darle importancia, pero era inevitable, nada podía hacer. Ser el centro del mundo me encantaba, ver como todos me admiraban, como cada mirada se posaba en mí, en Rosalie, era algo que jamás podría dejar.

Mi historia no era linda, pero_ ¿quién no ha tenido una vida difícil? _Todos tenemos algo en nuestro pasado que nos marcará y definirá nuestro futuro.

El carraspeo del profesor de Biología me sacó de mi ensoñación. Había un nuevo estudiante-mejor dicho-una nueva.

Acaparó en segundos toda la atención que estaba puesta en mí. Robó todo lo mío en _segundos._

—Señorita Swan siéntese en el lugar libre que queda junto a la señorita Hale, por favor_—pero cómo se le ocurría a este estúpido sentarla junto a mí, estaba loco. Y claro la muy… creía que con esa sonrisa yo también caería._

—Hola—_me saludó amablemente_

—Hola Isabella, un gusto_—le saludé, puse mi mejor sonrisa y luego volví a lo mío, no quería darle oportunidad a seguir hablando._

—Es un gusto Rosalie, pero sólo dime Bella, por favor_— dijo sonando amable, simplemente sonreí a su petición_

Cada una volvió a lo suyo, la clase siguió y yo pude percibir como todas las miradas iban a Isabella, y logré notar que ella no disfrutaba con ello, sentí lástima por ella, pero jamás admitiría en voz alta que ella parecía ser agr...

~Rose

* * *

**03/03/2013**

**Capitulo editado**


	2. Sol o Lluvia Pov Jasper

Hola gracias por los 2 Reviews, me han dejado muy feliz.

* * *

Nota de Autora/Aclaración

Todos son humanos, pero no han perdido sus dones o poderes, como quieran llamarles.

Todo sigue igual.

* * *

**2 Sol o Lluvia POV JASPER**

Nuestros padres seguían teniendo problemas con el sol y la lluvia, a Charlie le encantaba la lluvia y lo frío, en cambio Reene solo quería sol y lo caliente, una vez más la estúpida pelea, seria mejor si mamá se fuera California, ahí estaría muy cómoda con el calor.

Yo estaba muy bien en New York, claro que tenía que cuidar de Bella, pero se nos daba muy bien la convivencia, no teníamos problemas, excepto cuando yo hacía mis fiestas en el departamento. Ella necesitaba estudiar y llegaba yo con 15 amigos y con cervezas, ahora entiendo porque repetí el instituto, en cambio mi querida hermana, una sabelotodo quedó justo en el mismo año que yo, gracias a mis fiestas y a la "psicópata de patas cortas" ahora estamos aquí, a bella parecía dársele muy bien relacionarse con este tipo de gente, yo no, yo amaba la gran ciudad, Central Park, los clubes nocturnos, mi adorado smog jajaja.

Aún no puedo creer que alguien en un bar se acerque a ti y te diga "te vistes mal" "eres tú" "te estaba esperando" y de la nada la tienes frente a frente a centímetros de tu boca—tengo que sacarla—me dije para mí, no puede ser que piense en ella, era… psicópata, si eso es lo que era.

Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando se acercó

—Jazzpi, necesito ayuda—ese era el apodo que más odiaba y que me decía que mi hermana "algo" quería.

— ¿qué necesitas querida hermana?

—Necesito hablar contigo, es serio— ¿qué podría haber pasado?

—Vamos a mi habitación—vivíamos en una casa pequeña, pero era muy cómoda, nuestros padres estaban buscando algo más amplio para nosotros 4. Nuestra llegada hizo que la casa se achicara demasiado, así decía Reene.

—Ahora Bellita querida, dime qué sucede, por favor

—se trata sobre Charlie y Reene

— ¿Los escuchaste discutiendo otra vez?—porque no me lo decía ya, me estoy muriendo de curiosidad, la forzaré a ser más sincera de lo que es.

— ¡Jazz! No uses eso conmigo, no te lo diré

—Oh, vamos por favor Bella

—Es importante, escúchame atentamente—asentí—escuche a mamá hablando con un abogado hoy, ella estaba en mi cuarto mirándome como dormía, ella no sabía que estaba despierta—inmediatamente se defendió—ella le decía al abogado que cuando estarían listos los papeles del divorcio y que habían surgido ciertas complicaciones en el camino, eso debido a que "alguien" repitió, el problema es que es porque nosotros llegamos. ¡Ellos se iban a separar! Y no nos dijeron ¡nada!

Eso me dio muy fuerte, no sabía que decir. Sentí a mamá muy distante, pero Rene era así, al menos la que yo recordaba. Será acaso posible que ella desee más el sol que a papá.

—Bella, yo no se que decirte. Hermana tenemos que ser fuertes

—Eso ya lo se, esto lo veíamos venir, las discusiones cada vez eran peor, pero mi cerebro por más de pensar hoy no entiende qué llevó a mamá a hacer esto o si papá lo quiso así—bella realmente estaba mal y para que decir yo, yo estaba muy mal y pronto alrededor mío todos estarían mal—Jazz cálmate, no queremos que se den cuenta de lo que hemos desarrollado, sabes que Reene es muy intuitiva y Charlie cuando está con ella ve cosas en nosotros, recuerda!—bella tenía razón, yo debía calmarme.

—Tranquilidad, eso necesito ahora, iré a dar una vuelta ¿vienes conmigo?

—Solo si prometes no lanzar demasiadas onda de tristeza

—Por supuesto, jamás quiero ver a mi hermana llorar, si puedo evitarlo—y una onda de paz nos rodeó.

Salimos, dejamos una nota de que volveríamos alrededor de 4 horas, era viernes, la semana escolar había acabado y saldríamos a relajarnos. Eso necesitábamos los dos, relajarnos de todas estas tensiones que nos han llegado desde que estamos en Forks, a pesar de ser un lugar muy pequeño si que tenía problemas este pueblo.

—Jazz, tú te acuerdas de Emmett ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. ¿qué pasó con el?

—Él también se ha quedado en el último año—¡Oh genial! Ahora va a humillarme

—No es lo que tu piensas tontito—dijo acariciando mi mejilla—Lo digo porque sé la razón, pero no la creo, él quiso quedarse otro año más para salir junto a su novia Rosalie.

—Emmett ¿hizo eso?, no puedo creerlo.

—Pues tendrás que creerlo, así me dijo él. Y tuve el agrado de sentarme junto a Rosalie en Física y es muy hermosa, hacen una pareja perfecta, pero Rosalie es muy vanidosa, sé que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada, pero hermano ella se parecía muy a la "psicópata de patas cortas", no lo era, pero si se le parecía—Bella estaba diciéndome que Rosalie, era parecida a la psicópata, eso tengo que verlo.

—nunca he visto a Rosalie, quizás son hermanas—dije riéndome

—Hay! Jazz deberías tomarte estas cosas enserio. Imagínate son hermanas

—No Isabella Swan, esas cosas pasan en tú mundo, no en el mio.

—Hermano permíteme decirte que ESTAMOS EN FORKS, el pueblo donde TODO puede pasar.

—Eso me dice que ya le has echado el ojo a alguien **(este es un modismo, se dice así cuando a alguien le interesa otra persona).**

—No la verdad, nadie de aquí me interesa, es solo que…—bella estaba triste, eso era indiscutible, le aterraba tanto a ella como a mí lo que nos estaba sucediendo.

—Entiendo, no digas nada. Ahora vamos a ese bar que nos dijeron era bueno.

—¿Bar? Jazz! No puedes empezar otra vez, creerán que eres alcohólico

—Hermanita sé medirme y no soy alcohólico

—es la primera señal, no aceptar lo que son

—sabes ¿qué soy?—negó con su cabeza—Soy una persona que siente emociones y transmite emociones—me largue a reír, este era nuestro chiste personal desde que descubrimos las habilidades.

—Ya llegamos Jazz, ¡compórtate! ¡por favor!—se veía tan bien mi hermana enojada, además ya no estaba triste.

Entramos en el bar que nos aconsejaron, unos amigos de New York vinieron el mes pasado y me comentaron que ya que estaba aquí me diera una vuelta porque ellos lo pasaron muy bien.

Vimos a muchas personas que están con nosotros en el Instituto de Forks, Bella saludó a unos cuantos y yo la seguí a ella mientras caminábamos hacía las mesas, pero cuando Bella paró mi mundo se desmoronó por completo, también el de ella. Quedamos como piedras en medio de la multitud.

* * *

**Espero estén bien y les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**jojojo que habrán visto!y quien será esa psicópata... uf..**

**Yo tengo una idea un poco vaga de quien puede ser, pero aún no se ah.**


	3. Llegadas y Salidas Pov Edward

_Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Les estoy dejando los capitulos seguidos ya que la semana siguiente será algo complicado actualizar, bueno tambien esta de que tengo mucha imaginación ahora. Al parecer mimusa ha querido quedarse harto tiempo conmigo, bueno ya los dejo para que puedan disfrutar de esto también._

* * *

3 Llegadas y Salidas POV EDEWARD

Siempre me mandan a mí a este tipo de cosas, no es que no me guste, de hecho la sola idea de salir del país me agrada, andar por otros lugares, otro ambiente, es muy confortable, pero cuando debo arreglar los problemas de otros… se vuelve caótico todo. Hablar con Jane no es lo mejor del mundo, y no entiendo porque Rosalie tiene problemas con ella, debería hacer como yo que la ignoro así como la ignoro a ella, no hay nada peor que arreglar problemas de mujeres. Carlisle solo se ríe de esto, él ya sabía lo que pasaría aquí, sabía que tendría que soportar gritos y llantos de parte de Jane— ¡ah! Pequeña diabla—bueno ahora estoy realmente feliz de volver a Forks, aunque Italia es muy hermoso, un país que te cautiva sin dudas, volveré en vacaciones para visitar un par de museos, sí definitivamente volveré, además hay un concurso que quiero encabezar y el mismo que debo ganar, no solo porque me guste si no también porque tengo una pequeña apuesta con una joven de un Chat, y sin duda quiero ganar.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba Alice, después de que tuve que ir a New York a sacarla de una jefatura de policía que no la veía, me pregunto si ya se le pasó seguir a las personas, porque ya perdí las esperanzas que dejará las compras y el centro comercial, me hubiese gustado que siguiera estudiando, pero mi hermana decía que eso no era los suyo y nos dio un lindo discurso sobre lo que ella quería y nuestro padre aceptó eso, no puedo creerlo aún.

— ¡Hola! Eddy ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te lo pasaste en Italia? ¿Cómo está Jane? Sí, sisisi sin duda iré contigo la próxima vez para que con ella vaya de compras a un centro comercial en Italia—decía mientras daba saltitos por todo el recibidor.

—No me digas Eddy, sabes que me molesta. Estoy bien, lo pase relativamente bien, Jane está bien y solucione el problema.

Esta Alice habla muy rápido un día se morderá la lengua por lo rápido que habla y sin dudas ese día está por llegar, reí maliciosamente en mi interior.

—Debo darles una noticia, los espero en el living— decía una Alice que luego de dar saltitos estaba muy seria—Avísale a los demás por favor—perfecto vengo llegando recién y ya me están dando órdenes.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto a dejar mi equipaje, pase por las habitaciones de todos avisando que llegue y que debían bajar, me instale en mi sillón y mientras ojeaba una revista Alice empezó su discurso, nuevamente.

—Debo informarles algo querida familia

— ¿Qué sucede Alice?—preguntaba un Carlisle tan confundido como yo.

—He vuelto

—Eso ya lo sabemos Alice—dije yo

—Si Alice puedo ver que has vuelto y que con eso la paz en la casa ha acabado—decía una Rosalie con cierta sonrisa malvada.

—Querida podrías explicar tu vuelta, por favor—decía nuestra madre.

Alice se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con su discurso.

—He vuelto, porque como ya saben en New York tuve muchos problemas, además quiero terminar el Instituto, por lo que me he apuntado y solo me faltaría este año para terminarlo, debido a que en New York tome unos cursos y hablando con el Director conseguí quedar en último año.

—Eso es muy bueno, espero ahora no abandones tus estudios, son muy importantes hija—decía Carlisle con una voz seria que pocas veces oíamos—Edward puedes decirnos cómo te fue, por favor.

—Oh claro, hablé con Jane solucioné todo, pero es mejor que Rosalie no vaya en un tiempo, aún las heridas están recientes.

—Gracias hijo, ya te excusé en el Instituto por lo que el Lunes puedes asistir normalmente y si te preguntan algo los profesores ya esto está hablado con el Director.

—Gracias papá, ahora me retiro tengo que desempacar.

Mientras salía del living escuche un adiós de todos, una vez en mi habitación me lance en mi cama y dormí hasta que sentí una vocecita susurrando y algo haciéndome cosquillas.

—despierta dormilón, es hora de salir a festejar

—sal de aquí Alice, déjame dormir, este sueño está muy bueno—y si que lo estaba, soñaba con Aiss18, soñaba que la conocía y le refregaba en la cara que había ganado el concurso de biología.

—no, no me iré he reservado una mesa en un bar de Forks y quiero que vayamos. Tienes 20 minutos para ducharte y bajar.

Alice no me iba a dejar descansar eso estaba claro, me dirigí a mi baño personal, deje correr el agua helada en mi espalda, luego cambie a caliente y luego helada, sin dudas me iba a enfermar con estos cambios de temperatura por lo que los deje y salí de la ducha y ví unos jeans y una polera en mi cama con una notita.

_Tienes que ponerte esto y apúrate _

_solo te quedan 5 minutos._

—Listo Alice—dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

—Te ves muy bien Edward, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde

—Alice iremos en mi auto o en el tuyo

—Iremos en los dos

—Ok—cogí mis llaves y me dirigí a mi auto.

Seguí a Alice, ella que no había estado en Forks en 2 años conocía ese lugar y yo que siempre he vivido aquí y he buscado buenos bares no lo conocía, esto es extraño. Cuando llegamos pude ver a mucha gente en el bar, aparqué detrás de Alice y salí del auto.

—Hola Eddy, ups Edward

—Ya deja eso Alice, ahora vamos al bar que decías

—¡Si vamos!¿Sabes? es muy bueno el bar tienen música de la que nos gusta y no se llena mucho y además puedes bailar

—Supongo que no es ese de ahí—apunte el bar en donde había mucha gente y estaba tan lleno que habían algunas personas haciendo fila para entrar.

—De hecho querido hermano, si lo es—antes de que pudiera decir algo estaba mostrando unas entradas plastificadas que decían VIP—hermanito querido estas invitaciones me las conseguí con el dueño y nos dejaran entrar rápidamente al bar, además de ser escoltados por un guardia que nos dejará en el Salón VIP.

Esas eran una de las ventajas de salir con Alice, tenía todo siempre bien programado.

—Vamos ya entonces Alice.

Entramos en el lugar y había mucha gente y mucho ruido, efectivamente como dijo Alice había un salón vip y un guardía nos guío al salón. Una vez en el salón nos acomodaron en nuestra mesa, el ruido era leve y quedaba en un segundo piso, donde no había mucha gente, solo gente adinerada de Forks y uno que otro famoso que estaba en Forks de turista.

—¿Qué desean?

—Yo quiero un Vodka Naranja

—Yo solo quiero una Pepsi

—¡Oh Edward una Pepsi! ¡Estás loco!

—No querida hermana, solo soy responsable.

—Traiga también un poco de Whisky y mucho hielo, por favor

—Enseguida traigo todo, les gustaría algo para comer.

—Hmm… me gustaría que me trajese una tabla con carne y dos porciones de papas fritas y mucho Ketchup

—Gracias Alice, que considerada. El viaje ha sido largo y se me olvidó comer algo antes de salir.

—Lo hago porque debes tener algo en el estomago para tomar una Whiscola **(mescla de Whisky con Pepsi o Cocacola, con cocacola queda mejor, pero a mi Edward le gusta con Pepsi)**.

—Alice no voy a tomar Alcohol

—Si tomarás. Edward es viernes y tienes muy buenos reflejos además podemos pedir que nos vengan a buscar.

—Tú crees que dejaría que cualquiera condujera mi _Volvo_, estás loca Alice_._

_D_e pronto Alice se quedó helada sus ojos quedaron fijos en alguien que venía apareciendo en el bar y se podría decir que yo quedé igual cuando reconocí a las personas que estaban frente a nosotros.

Estaba el joven que persiguió en New York y al lado de él se encontraba una joven que por su apariencia yo diría que debe ser un año menor que él y por la cercanía deben ser novios, cuando nos vieron quedaron impactados como nosotros, intenté leer la mente de la joven, pero no pude, luego intenté con él y me fue imposible, pero sé que cuando estuvimos en New York y lo vi en la jefatura de policía, podía leer su mente ¿qué estaba pasando ahora?

—Es él— dijo Alice

—Ella—gruño él

—Alice, no hagas nada y separa tus ojos de él y de _ella_—Ella capto toda mi atención, era realmente hermosa ¿qué está pasando Edward? Una joven comprometida captó tu atención.

—No puedo Edward, y tú más vale que me digas quién es _ella_

—No lo sé

—Entra en su mente

—No puedo, algo me bloquea

—¿cómo que algo te bloquea?

—No sé como explicártelo, es solo que no puedo entrar en la mente de ella

—y en la de él si que puedes

—Si antes podía, ahora ya no puedo entrar ahí

— ¿qué está pasando Edward?

—No sé Alice

—Aquí está lo que ordenaron, si desean algo más avísenme— esta voz nos sacó de nuestra conversación y nos devolvió a la realidad.

Esto jamás pensé que iba a pasar, encontrarnos en Forks con el responsable de que mi hermana se volviese más loca de lo que ya es, y con la novia.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh jojojojo veré si mañana les subo la continuación**

**Apareció Eddy! y Alice volvió... y Bella al parecer es la nueva novia de Jasper jajajaj**

**Cuidense.**

**Gracias por leer y por dejarme Reviews.**

**Quiero hacer una pregunta a mis lectores**

**¿cuantos ya leyeron el último libro de la saga Twilight? (Amanecer)**

**Necesito saberlo, gracias.**


	4. Una Noche Llena de Sorpresas POV Bella

_Hola_

_ No pude resistirme a mi musa y es que cuando la musa llega hay que aprovecharla, lo malo es que tengo que hacer un resumen importante para mañana, pero eso puede esperar. En realidad no debería hacerlo esperar, pero que más da, me amaneceré. Ahora les dejo un nuevo capitulo.  
_

* * *

**4 POV BELLA Una Noche Llena de Sorpresas**

_Nunca creí verlo ahí_

_Nunca pensé que ella estaría aquí_

_¿Serán novios?_

En mi cabeza todo da vueltas y vueltas, no puedo creerlo a eso se ha resumido mi noche. Jasper al igual que yo quedó pasmado, y no es para menos aquella acosadora estaba frente a sus ojos, y yo por mi parte viendo a aquel que conocí por un Chat, claro él no tiene idea quien soy, doy gracias a que no mandé mi fotografía. ¿Será su novia? Un momento qué cosas digo, por dios. Eso no debería importarme.

Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacía la barra.

—Jazz ¿qué ocurre?

—No lo sé Bella yo estoy tan confundido como tú—y si que lo estaba sus ojos aún estaban muy abiertos.

—Crees que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa

—No, nosotros tenemos derecho a salir también y una loca de patio no acabará mi noche.

—Bueno además ese con quien anda parece ser su novio

—Y espero que lo sea, porque no la quiero revoloteando al lado mío

—jajaja Jazz tranquilo, siempre podemos fingir que somos novios, además ella así lo cree. Te acuerdas de show que hizo en New York

—Bella eres cruel, no puedo creer que pienses así hermana.

— ¡Oh por favor! Jazz sabes que eres igual que yo e incluso peor

—jojojo—amo la risa maquiavélica de mí hermano—Bella ven aquí—me atrajo más cerca de él.

—Ahora solo mírala de reojo, te aseguro que está ¡plop!

—Eres mala hermana, pero olvida que te daré un beso.

—Ah Jazz solo uno! Jajaja

—Querida no me hagas eso, por favor. Bella hablando en serio viste como nos miran los dos, es terrible. Venimos a Forks arrancando y aquí está, además _él_ no te saca los ojos de encima, podría ser disimulado ¿no crees?

—Sí tienes razón, bueno yo lo conozco, sé quien es.

— ¿y es su novio?

—Uy a Jazz le importa jajaja

—Sí claro que me importa, porque si lo tiene le diré que la controle más, si es que se acerca, claro esta.

—La verdad hermanito no lo sé, lo conozco por Chat, un Chat de ayudantías de biología y bueno él me mandó su fotografía, pero yo no le mandé la mía, simplemente no quise.

—Y estás segura qué es él

—100% nunca se me olvidaría una cara

—nunca se te olvidaría una cara o nunca olvidarías _su_ cara **hermanita**—que se cree insinuando que me gustaba, bueno no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad, era atractivo, inteligente, amable y tenía _novia_.

—No seas tonto, ¿vale?

—Está bien, bella.

— ¿Qué desean para beber?—esta voz nos sacó a ambos de nuestra pequeña conversación.

—Para ella un suave Vodka y para mí un Whisky doble por favor y que sea Johnny Walker Black Label.

—enseguida traigo su orden, para comer desean algo.

—Oh sí, queremos unas papas fritas.

—en 15 minutos estoy de vuelta con las papas fritas, siéntanse cómodos

—Oh si que lo estamos mi amor—jazz es un sinvergüenza me dice mi amor solo porque la psicópata está detrás de él.

Ellos al vernos quedaron igual que nosotros, pero nosotros fuimos más rápidos, bueno Jazz fue más rápido y nos trajo a la barra, ahora ellos vienen aquí, claro que están al lado de nosotros, al lado de Jasper para se exacta.

—Aquí están sus tragos

—Oh a ti te gusta el Vodka, como a mí—decía una voz como la de un duende de películas, donde el personaje era mujer. Jasper y yo la miramos con mala cara, pero la cara de Jasper ¡Oh si que le tenía odio! Y no era para menos, por ella nos vinimos de NY (New York).

— ¿Qué?— no es que no la haya escuchado, claro que la escuche, pero ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Que te gusta el Vodka al igual que a mí

—Oh muy bien por ti, ahora si nos disculpas vamos a bailar un poco. Bella cariño vamos—me dijo Jasper extendiéndome su mano.

—Oh si claro, vamos Jazz.

— ¿Bella?—dijo la voz del joven que conozco del Chat, mierda se me había olvidado que le dije mi nombre, pero el mundo es grande y no soy la única en el país y dudo mucho que sea la única Bella con pelo oscuro y ojos marrones, deben haber más, _tienen_ que haber más—Sí tu eres Bella, eres Aiss18 del Chat de Ayudantía de Biología.

— ¿disculpa? Mi novia no está en ningún Chat de biología, de hecho odiamos la biología.

—Eso es cierto, no me gusta la biología—ohh como duele decirlo—Mira sé que tuvimos problemas en New York, lo entiendo ¿quién no se resistiría a este bombom? Pero puedes para ya, no es agradable. Ahora si nos disculpan nos retiramos y ¿Alice? Así te llamabas cierto—asintió—No me gustaría verte de nuevo en la jefatura de policía, por favor deja esto.

—Ustedes no entienden parece, yo te estaba esperando Jasper, sólo dame una oportunidad.

—Como dices algo como eso teniendo tu novio aquí

—Oh él, no es mi novio! Es mi hermano, Edward

—Bueno controla a tu hermana—dijo Jasper dirigiéndose al hermano, que alivio saber que él es el hermano.

—Por favor escúchala, no está loca y no es psicópata como piensas tú— ¿cómo el sabía lo que nosotros pensábamos? Bueno es bastante obvio—No es una psicópata, si tiene piernas cortas, pero no es psicópata.

—Ohh espera, ahora nos espían

—La verdad es que no, necesitamos hablar con ustedes un minuto, solo dennos 60 segundos de sus vidas—decía la voz de Edward, que lindo nombre algo antiguo, pero aún así hermoso.

— ¿Qué dices Bella?—preguntó Jasper

—60 segundos está bien, pero solo 60 segundos.

—Síganme por favor—dijo la voz cantarina de Alice

LA seguimos por un pasillo que estaba al costado de la barra, llegamos a una especie  
de habitación privada. Al menos eso percibimos nosotros.

—_Jazz, Jazz ¿qué sucede?_

—_No lo sé Bella, sólo espero que no nos asalten_

—_Espera unos segundos—unos de mis dones era hablar telepáticamente con mi hermano  
y saber si las personas decían la verdad. Claro tengo más dones pero no me gusta utilizarlos cuando son innecesarios—Jazz dicen la verdad, no nos harán daño_

—_Tienes que estar preparada, esa Alice irradia Felicidad, no sé por que, pero es extraño_

—Terminaron su conversación ya, necesitamos hablar con ustedes—decía Alice y Jasper y yo quedamos espantados—no se espanten sobre eso queremos hablar con ustedes.

Verán yo me llamo Alice Cullen y él es mi hermano Edward, ambos poseemos dones también. Yo veo el futuro y percibo las mentiras, Edward lee mentes y habla telepáticamente. Sé que ustedes también poseen dones, pues los vi venir hace ya 1 año, por eso me acerqué a Jasper en NY.

No puedo asimilar esto, esto es increíble, sentí unas manos en mi hombro y automáticamente apoyé mi mano en esas manos, para mi sorpresa es que no eran de Jasper, eran de Edward. Contrólate, contrólate Bella, no te pondrás como un farolito ahora. Mis ojos cambiaron de color y él inmediatamente sacó su mano de mi hombro, bien entupida le asustaste.

—Tranquila Bella—me dijo Jasper

—No puedo estar tranquila, ahora mi teoría sobre lo que nos pasó ya no nos sirve—no podía decirle que era por la mano de Edward, sentí a Alice reírse muy bajo, se me había olvidado que ella también sentía las mentiras, por lo que le bloquee la mente y hablé con ella.

_-No mal interpretes mi ánimo, Alice Cullen_

— _¡oh no te preocupes bella! En el futuro ustedes estarán juntos, ahora ayúdame con tu __**hermano**__ y yo te ayudaré con__** el mío.**_

—_Eres increíble Alice Cullen._

—_Solo dime Alice_

—_Está bien._

—Por ti no puedo escuchar las mentes las puedes bloquear—sentí sus manos en mis dos hombros—Ahora dime si eres Aiss18 o no, por favor—me decía estas palabras mirándome a mis ojos, casi me pierdo en sus esmeraldas.

—Oye no la presiones, podrán tener dones, pero no es para que te alarmes de esa forma Cullen. _Suelta a mi__** novia.**_

—_Jasper: Alice ya sabe que soy tu hermana, Edward no se si lo sabe. Mejor acaba con la farsa—_

Genial ahora tengo que ayudar a esta loca, le dirigí una mirada de enojo a Alice y otra a Edward para que me soltara.

—Tú Cullen tranquilízate, poseo un escudo debido a eso no escuchas mi mente. También puedo bloquear la de otra persona cuando hablo con ella y si yo lo deseo pueden ser más personas, pero deben estar relativamente cerca y solo puedo hacerlo por poco tiempo, debido a la energía.

—Oh disculpa por mi agresividad, esto realmente me estaba frustrando—Y dímelo a mí.

—Ahora serían tan amables de decirnos sus teorías al respecto de los poderes que tenemos.

—Bella tu ¿cuántos dones tienes?

—porque la pregunta—respondí automáticamente, puede ser muy encantador, pero podían ser malas personas, demasiadas preguntas entorno al poder.

—Curiosidad, nosotros los desarrollamos a los 12, nuestros padres lo saben, pero ignoran el por qué por lo que lo hemos mantenido en secreto.

Nuestra hermana mayor Rosalie no tiene poderes, solo nosotros dos Alice y yo tenemos.

—En nuestra familia no lo saben—respondió Jasper—por lo que no lo divulguen.

—Nuestros padres ignoran esto, y es mejor así—dije mirando a Jasper con tristeza, recordé el motivo por el que estábamos aquí, recordé todo, las peleas.

—Tranquila Bella—me susurro Jasper y me envolvió en un abrazo.

—Edward—le llame y todas las miradas se posaron en mi—Soy Aiss18 y tengo 5 poderes que conozco. Según la teoría que tengo junto a Jasper según nuestras necesidades nacen más poderes en nosotros. Y somos solo dos hijos en el matrimonio Swan y ambos poseemos poderes, nuestros padres no lo saben y no poseen dones.

—Con que eres _ella_, lo sabía—ahora seguramente venía la pregunta del noviazgo—Y ustedes entonces son hermanos y no novios—dijo riéndose

—Bueno teníamos que espantar a una psicópata de patas cortas—dije riéndome también.

—Disculpa Alice, yo no sabía que querías hablar de esto—dijo un muy apenado Jazz.

— ¡Oh Jazz déjala que te llame por tu apodo entonces!

—Olvídalo Isabella Swan

—Oh por favor! Déjame llamarte así—dijo Alice dando saltitos por toda la habitación.

—Está bien—esto era digno de grabar, Jasper cediendo. Increible.

—Creo que hacen buena pareja

—Yo también lo creo—dijo Edward

—Isabella puedes darte por muerta—me amenazó Jasper

—Intentalo hermanito, aún no conoces todas mi habilidades—reí en mi interior.

—Podrás tener más poder, pero un día estarás con las defensas bajas, querida hermanita.

—ya Jazz deja eso, parecemos villanos de comics jajajaja

Y todos rieron en la pequeña habitación privada

—Bueno podemos hacer ahora lo que vinimos hacer

—¡Vamos!—chillo Alice

Y así salimos todos de la habitación rumbo a la pista de baile

—después de ti Isabella—dijo Edward. Jasper y Alice ya se encontraban lejos de la habitación, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sola con Edward y que mi adorable hermano me había abandonado.

—Hace cuanto que salieron.

—Unos 15 minutos

—por que no me dijiste que salieron antes

—lo intenté

—Disculpa, suelo enterrarme en mis pensamientos—¡que vergüenza!

—No te preocupes suele pasarme. Ahora vamos si no quieres perderte toda la entretención.

—Ah bueno da igual, no me gusta este lugar mucho, prefiero otras salidas, pero el día lo ameritaba.

—Te entiendo—dijo mientras íbamos rumbo a la pista de baile.

Ahora no entiendo nada, hace 1 hora atrás todo era diferente.

_Ella no era su novia, era su hermana._

_Ellos también tenían poderes_

_Él era realmente hermoso_

_Forks puede sorprenderte, sin duda._

_

* * *

  
_

_La vida puede sorprenderte a veces, no lo creen ustedes así._

_**Gracias a todos los que me han agregado a sus favoritos y quienes me han puesto de Alarma y también a quienes han tenido el tiempo de dejarme un Review.**_

Se despide la musa y yo.

¡Feliz semana! Yo ahora me voy a hacer mi resumen.

Gracias

Adiós.


	5. Descubrimientos POV Alice

_Hola acá ha llegado un Capitulo más de Aceptación, auque he pensado en cambiarle el nombre al Fic(no sé si eso es posible) me gusta más otro nombre jujuju._

_Cuidense, los dejo ón por la demora, pero la Universidad me ha colapsado... _

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

_Alice Pov  
_

_Noviembre 10 _

_Querido diario:_

_Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que llegue a Forks, estoy realmente feliz aquí .Ahora te contaré unas cuantas cosas que han pasado desde mi llegada._

_Con Edward nos hicimos bien amigos de los Swan, yo por supuesto ya lo sabía jeje, Bella y yo somos grandes amigas, ella sufre por las compras y yo las disfruto, Jasper su hermano es muy simpático ¡si lo sé! Me he quedado corta con solo eso, realmente le quiero mucho, él de apoco se ha dado cuenta que siente lo mismo por mí ¡oh, por dios! Soy tan feliz, todo me está resultando realmente bien, a pesar de una sola cosa = (._

_Te contaré que Bella está de novia con un chico llamado Demitri Vulturi, éste también posee dones, es increíble saber que hay más como nosotros, pero lo que me tiene mal con respecto a eso, es que sé que mi hermano siente algo por ella, y llegó Demitri a arruinar todo, sé también que Bella también le quiere, pero apareció Demitri y algo le hizo, ahora ellos están planeando asistir a una Universidad en Italia. _

_Bueno diario estoy muy feliz, he salido un par de veces con Jasper, él sabe que siente algo por mi, pero no quiere admitirlo, nos besamos ¡oh por dios! Soy tan feliz cada segundo que paso con él. Nuestras clases coinciden en casi todas, ahora te dejo debo hablar con Eddy._

_Adiós._

_Alice Cullen_

_Nov-10_

Escondí mi diario en mi cajita de zapatos que me regalo Esme cuando tenía 8 años, unos zapatos de princesa de Disney.

—Alice ¿cuánto te falta?—gritó Edward

—Ya voy, ya voy— Se que tengo que hablar con él tantas cosas, pero aún tengo en mente mi diario y no quiero que sepa lo que planeo, así que planearé un viaje.

—Alice Cullen, duende del demonio ¡BAJA, AHORA!—Vacaciones, vacaciones, vacaciones, compras, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, compras, compras…

—¿Qué pasa hermanito?—puse mi mejor cara de ternura y risa para él

—_Necesito_ hablar contigo—Algo sucede, lo sé y ahora lo estaba viendo

—Comprendo, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Al fin Edward aceptó sus sentimientos por Bella, me pare muy bien porque me encantaría verlos juntos, pero debo ser realista, ella en estos momentos está con otro y no quisiera obligarla, aunque se que confundirla con lo que siente me costará muy poco.

Salimos en el Volvo de Edward rumbo al Cine.

—Alice realmente no se que hacer

—solo debes soltarlo luego, antes de que sea demasiado tarde—_puedo ver que has aceptado tus sentimientos por ella, pero ten seguro que así como yo lo vi Demitri también lo ha sentido, ellos han desarrollado una conexión bien avanzada, me encantaría saber ¿qué somos? ¿Por qué nosotros? Estoy segura que ese tal Demitri trama algo, algo quiere—_Debes decirle a Bella.

—No lo sé Alice, siento por primera vez vergüenza, y si me rechaza

— ¡No seas estúpido Edward Cullen! Ella también siente algo por ti, pero si no lo dice es porque está con Demitri. Lo que tienes que hacer es desafiarla, alejarla de él, solo así conseguirás algo. _Puedo verlo—Edward ella ha aceptado también sus sentimientos, lo puedo ver ahora…_

Y le mostré la imagen de ellos dos en un prado besándose con pasión.

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo

—Lo se, yo también siento eso, pero sabes que el destino te lo haces tu mismo con tus decisiones, decide rápido las cartas que jugarás, porque sino todo eso que has visto—suspiré sonoramente—nunca sucederá hermano.

—Alice muchas gracias, ahora entremos a ver la película

Y en ese mismo instante vimos a Bella y Demitri salir de una sala

Ahora mismo nos acercamos a saludarles, pensé más para nosotros dos que para mí.

Edward solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza.

—Hola Bella—le dije colgándome de su cuello

—Hola Alice

—Hola Demitri ¿cómo estás?

—Hola Alice, estoy bien gracias.

—Hola Isabella, Hola Demitri—dijo el torpe de mi hermano

—Bella ejem…hm..—dijo aclarando claramente que solo debe decirle BELLA, pero mi hermano quiere llamar su atención, así que Demitri le lanzó una mirada furioso

—Hola Edward—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, claro ambos rieron porque lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, esta parejita me estaba ya dando asco. _Eddy HAZ ALGO_, esto se lo grite Es que acaso no se iba a atrever, por dios Edward sé valiente.

— ¿qué película entraron a ver?

—A no, no hemos visto ninguna, nos apuntamos para una, pero se nos olvidó comprar palomitas y esas cosas. La película es La montaña Embrujada—dijo Bella sonrojándose.

—¡¡ ¿qué?!!LA MONTAÑA EMBRUJADA, la quiero ver, Eddy, la quiero ver y la VEREMOS—dí un pequeño salto de alegría—Bella yo te acompaño a comprar palomitas, Edward ve a comprar las entradas de nosotros y luego ustedes reserven BUENOS puestos.

_Listo hermano, FACE 1 Conquista Bella HECHO_

—Alice, tranquilízate por favor

—OK, es que tu no entiendes lo que significa para mi esta peli, la he querido ver desde que supe que decidieron hacerla—dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa al mejor estilo Cullen.

—bueno Alice entiendo eso y solo vienen por eso

—solo por eso, tu sabes mejor que nadie mi situación y lo que quiero, pero no obligaré a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere.

—Alice, necesito hablar contigo. Sé que ya has visto mi decisión, pero necesito hablar contigo.

Acaso hoy es el día en que Necesitan de Alice, pero que está pasando cuando el mundo me necesitó tanto, nunca podría haber elegido mejor en mi vida, volví en el momento justo, me fui cuando lo necesité, ahora me quedo porque el amor de mi vida aún no me reconoce y no me quiere junto a él. Bueno por mientras puedo juntar unas parejitas, sacar de nuestras vidas a los malos y compras, ¡oh si! Muchas compras.

—Bella puedes hablar

—Alice prefiero que nos juntemos después de la película, tu sabes.

—Entiendo—Sé lo que quiere y haré lo que quiere.

Bella me estaba pidiendo que ocasionara un poco de distracción, pero con lo que veo venir, esta distracción se ocasionará sola.

—Por aquí, jóvenes damas—decía un Demitri alegre, éste no sabe lo que se le viene encima, jajajaja.

—Allá vamos, calmen mientras a sus hormonas—rompimos a reír los 4

Sin duda alguna está será la mejor película de nuestra vida.

Nos sentamos muy bien distribuidos para mi gusto, Bella, yo, Demitri, Edward.

—Hola jóvenes—al oir esto todos menos yo, quedaron helados en sus asientos, y por dios la cara que puso Demitri es impagable.

—¿Jane?—dijo él

—Sí hermano, la misma en persona y en carne y hueso

—Has venido sola o acompañada

—Hemos venido TODOS, y cuando digo todos, tú sabes—Esto quería decir que vino Aro, Cayo y Marco, junto a sus esposas e hijos.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo creer. Y ahora están aquí

—No, ellos fueron a saludar al tío Carlisle, pero está conmigo Alec, que debe llegar en cualquier momen…—apareció de la nada Alec y la interrumpió

—¡Hola! Gente—dijo Alec

—Hola Alec, ¿cómo estás—dijo Edward

—Muy bien Edward y tú

—Bueno aún vivo, así que supongo que estoy bien

—Silencio, por favor—dijo una señora de las filas de atrás

Rápidamente Jane y Alec se acomodaron y estábamos todos viendo la película, que por cierto es muy buena.

—Alice, necesito ir al baño. ¿Me acompañas?

—¡Oh, pero Bella!

—Por favor, por favor, por favor

—Está bien, pero tendrás que venir conmigo de nuevo al cine

—Ok

Nos dirigimos al baño, Bella sin duda tenía algo en su garganta y quería sacarlo luego.

—Alice, no se que hacer

—Debes hablar con Edward, eso está muy claro

—Si lo sé, pero ¿qué hago con Dem?

—Habla con él, no lo tomará muy bien, pero es lo mejor y recuerda que tienen un vinculo ustedes y él debe suponer algo ya.

—Gracias Alice, pero hay otro problema…Yo…no sé si le gusto a Edward—dijo sonrojándose

—Bells, él está enamoradísimo de ti, desde el primer momento, desde que supo quien eras, eso debes tenerlo claro.

—Gracias

—Ahora ve y conquista a tu hombre—Ambas nos reimos

Sin duda la llegada de los Vulturi esconde algo, ahora debo averiguar qué esconde, Forks puede sorprenderte, las cosas que suceden en las grandes ciudades no son nada con lo que sucede en Forks.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar mi Fic.

Gracias por las Alertas también, bueno gracias por todo.

Y comenten, dejen sus Reviews.


	6. Buscando un Auto POV Bella

_Hola queridos lectores, sé que muchos deben haber quedado plop, con el paso de tiempo tan grande, pero esq es la idea que tenia.. bueno aquí los devuelvo algo en el pasado... jojojo._

_Bueno es mi forma de escribir, me encanta jugar con el tiempo... como no me gusta... juego con el.. =D_

_El capi es algo corto... pero a mi me gusta además que es la primera parte..._

* * *

**Buscando un Auto parte 1  
**

Bella

Esta última semana me había quedado pensando en que Edward estaba libre y disponible, bueno eso me dieron a entender. Ésta semana hemos hablado bastante hasta me atrevería a decir que hemos desarrollado una amistad muy intensa, es como si le conociera de siempre, raro.

Edward no dejaba de sorprenderme, siempre tan detallista, sentía que le gustaba, pero no me iba a arriesgar… Hay tantas jóvenes hermosas en el instituto que están detrás de él… No hay forma en que yo pueda competir con todas, ellas son hermosas y aquí estoy yo una chica normal, una chica que tenía buenas calificaciones, una chica modelo, un ratón de biblioteca con ojos marrones y unos extraños dones, estaba evaluando que quizás mi inteligencia se deba a ellos, es todo tan frustrante.

—Holaa Bella—dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, había olvidado que hoy me tocaba salir de compras con ella, será un día tormentoso.

—¡Alice! Lo había olvidado…

—¡Oh! Bella como puedes olvidar el día que comprarás un coche nuevo, bueno y si quieres podemos pasar por…—la corte en el momento preciso, iba a decir ¡compras! ¡Está loca! No quiero más compras, en mi closet no cabe nada más y aún no hemos hecho el cambio de casa.

—Olvídalo, en mi closet no cabe nada más—y no estaba mintiendo

—Está bien—dijo mirándome de reojo—Edward, Rosalie y Emmett vienen con nosotras ya que saben bastante de coches.

—Alice solo vamos a comprar un auto—¡Oh por el amor de dios! Es solo un auto.

—Un auto al igual que tu ropa y zapatos dicen mucho de ti, no es algo que se tome a la ligera.

—Alice: ¡Contigo nada es a la ligera!—dijo mi hermano entrando en mi habitación. Acaso hoy es el día de entrar en mi cuarto.

—Bajo en un segundo—dije mientras los echaba fuera.

Alice y mi hermano parecían llevarse muy bien, seguramente terminarán juntos, una ola de alegría me rodeo, de inmediatamente mire a mi hermano con la pregunta escrita en el rostro y solo me sonrió, salieron de mi habitación y me dispuse a prepararme.

Sentí la puerta abrirse de nuevo y sin pensarlo grité

—¡Largo de aquí!

—¡Oh! Me voy enseguida, no te preocupes—Era Edward y le había gritado que se largara. Reí ante esa imagen, espera un momento, esto está sucediendo tonta, le acabas de echar ¡un momento! No he sentido que la puerta se cierre, debe estar esperando respuesta.

—Enseguida, es lento. Aún estás ahí parado—me di la vuelta y lo vi mirando con grandes ojos mi closet. Se me había olvidado que tenía el closet muy desordenado y todo tirado en el.

—Eres muy ordenada—susurro

—Pues la verdad soy ordenada, pero no tengo más espacio ahí dentro. Y eso es culpa de tu hermana—se largó a reír y yo con él. Todo con Edward era tan espontáneo, eso me gustaba mucho, no había que fingir, era todo real, nada estaba sobre puesto. Hoy será un gran día sin duda.

—¡Uff! Imagínate mi closet

—Supongo que año a año regalas mucha ropa a caridad

—Pues si, aunque Alice se gasta mucho en comprarle ropa nueva a personas que lo necesitan. Ahora te dejo para que te apures y vayamos a escoger tu nuevo auto.

—Supongo que eso seria muy bueno

—Sí y ponte algo de ropa decente, no pensarás ir así como estás—acto seguido hizo ademán de irse de mi habitación.

—No soy yo quien entra a habitaciones ajenas sin tocar la puerta, podría haber estado ocupada con alguien y tú llegas y entras—dije con el tipico tono de doble sentido.

—¡Oh disculpa! Pero siempre puedes esconderlos en el closet—se rió él

—Ya largo de aquí Edward—si no le decía ahora, podríamos estar así horas enteras.

—Nos vemos en unas 5 horas y ponte ropa decente, adiós.

—No demoro tanto, en 7 minutos estoy lista

—Hazlo en 5 minutos y soy tu esclavo por dos días.

—hm… tentador, tentador.

—¿Y bien?

—Acepto, pero tienes que esperar afuera de mi pieza contando en voz alta, cada segundo sin hacer trampas.

—Está bien.

Me dispuse a sacar del closet unos jeans y una polera negra, me arregle algo el pelo, todo rápidamente, si iba a salir iba a salir bien, después de todo soy una chica, debo cuidar mi apariencia. Me dirigí a retocarme con algo de perfume, cuando la cuenta iba en 4 minutos y 36 segundos, ya estaba ganando, tendría a un Edward dos días de esclavo, me dirigí hacía la puerta para abrir la manilla, pero estaba bloqueada, intente nuevamente y Edward iba en 4 minutos y 40 segundos, le grité tramposo y abrió justo en los 4 minutos y 59 segundos.

—Ganaste, yo pensé que te demorarías más—juraría que le oí decir demonios también.

—Pues te tengo de esclavo dos días y creo que es algo muy bueno, ahora vamos que todos nos esperan abajo.

* * *

Missssssssh tiene de esclaro ¿qué le hará?

¿qué pasará?

Alguien va a llegar.... y quedará la escoba...

¿qué le pedirá Bella?

Un adelanto...

* * *

_-Te pido que por favor te comportes- El estaba loco, como se le ocurría apostar algo así_

_-Tranquila, no pedirá nada de otro mundo-no claro que no, ni te lo imaginas, esto será lo peor que has hecho._

_-Edward, hagas lo que hagas comportate-tonto como se te ocurre.... Bueno eres mi hermano y entiendo que saqué más neuronas que tu_

_-Alice, eso es para los mellizos o gemelos....._

* * *

Chaaaau, eso es como una idea Exxpress de lo que pasará...

Cuidense, gracias por los Reviews ^^

Soy tan feliz, hoy me regalaron un poster de Rob. Pattison.

Saludos


	7. Encontrando el Auto Perfecto Pov AB

_¡Hola! he vuelto con otro capitulo más y mucho más extenso que el anterior. Como sabrán ha pasado algo con los capitulo en cuanto al tiempo._

**IMPORTANTE LEER: _Quiero que sepan que en el capitulo 5 habla sobre algunas cosas que pasaran en 2 meses más, he estado pensando en eliminar el capitulo, pero decidi no hacerlo porque es importante. Claro que ese capitulo se entenderá con los 4 capitulos que le siguen aproximadamente. Creo que quedó claro que el anterior el capitulo 6 es en el tiempo normal...por decirlo de alguna forma._**

**_Bueno en este capitulo siguen buscando el Auto para Bella._**

* * *

**Pueden ver las fotos de los autos en mi Profile.**

**Encontrando el Auto Perfecto de Bella**

**Alice Pov**

Argh… hay tantas marcas, tantos modelos. Ninguno me convence, además son todos MUY ostentosos, no es lo mío—dijo Bella

—Pero Bella hemos visto coches Audi, Chevrolet, BMW, Ferrari y Alfa Romeo, por nombrarte algunos y todos son muy lindos y para nada de ostentosos—decía Jasper

—Pero bella—interrumpía Emmett—debes decidirte por uno ahora, porque es el último día que estarán aquí.

—Bella, él tiene razón—dijo Rosalie

—Además nosotros te hemos asesorado en lo que hemos podido, así que creo que ahora te daremos el auto que te recomendamos—dijo Edward.

Edward tenía mucho de razón al igual que el resto, Bella debía decidirse ya por un auto o se iba a quedar sin auto y estoy segura de que no es lo que ella desea.

—Vale, vale. Acepto los consejos, gracias—dijo Bella

—Bueno Bella yo te recomiendo de los Alfa Romeo que vimos el Alfa 147, velocidad máxima 210 km/hr alcanza los 100 en 8 segundos. Bueno no es muy ostentoso y cuesta 28 mil dólares—dijo Jasper **_(las fotos se encuentran en mi profile)_**

—Yo concuerdo contigo Jasper en lo de un Alfa Romeo, pero yo me quedaría con otro modelo el Alfa Romeo Spider en rojo, lo malo es que solo tiene dos asientos, pero en velocidad es fabuloso, lo sentirás volar. Y éste si es algo más elevado que el 147, el spider sale alrededor de 68 mil dólares, pero es un buen automóvil—dijo Emmett **_(las fotos se encuentran en mi profile)_**

—Bella yo sé que a ti no te gustan los autos ni muy ostentosos, ni muy rápidos, pero éste auto está hecho para ti—dije yo

—Gracias por los consejos ¿qué auto dices Alice?—preguntó Bella

—Bueno Bella yo creo que el BMW X6 te quedará espectacular, el que está ahí rojo—apunté yo—y dime bella, lo quieres Automático o mecánico

—Ay, Alice sabes que yo no se nada de autos, pero algo entiendo sobre eso y prefiero que sea automático, los cambios no se me dan muy bien. Eso elevaría el precio mucho—preguntó Bella

—Digamos que le sumamos como 20mil dólares, al final saldría como 120 mil dólares, creo. **_(las fotos se encuentran en mi profile)_**

—hmm… ¿y tú Rosalie cuál me recomiendas?

—Yo te recomiendo un Mercedes 2008 el Sport Coupe 320, sale 50mil dólares y creo que es el único modelo que queda el que está ahí—dijo apuntando un auto gris muy bonito—Creo que es algo que te gustará, pruébalo.**_(las fotos se encuentran en mi profile)_**

—y tú Edward?

—Bueno yo, no sé… te diría escoge un Volvo, pero se que no sé si te gustan tanto como a mí, también creo que un BMW antiguo puede que te guste, uno que ya haya pasado de moda, como el que tengo en mente, pero no estoy seguro, déjame evaluarlo un momento—mi hermano y sus teorías. Bueno sé que a Bella le gustará el que escoga Edward.

—Bueno, piensa mientras yo iré a probar el auto que me dijo Rosalie. Gracias Rose, desde aquí puedo apreciarlo y en verdad me gusta mucho

—Bella—le llamo Jasper

—¿cuánto planeas gastar en tu auto?

—No lo sé, mamá dijo que no había límite para _mí _¿por qué?

—Por que papá me dijo lo mismo y pensé que estaba bromeando, vaya que suerte la tuya, puedes elegir el que quieras.

—Sabes que me da igual el auto, es solo para no molestar más a Charlie y a ti para que me lleven a alguna parte. Yo sería muy feliz con una moto.

—¡Una moto!—gritamos todos juntos

—¿qué les pasa? Una moto no es el fin del mundo—vi como Edward de la nada la abrazo y le susurro algo que no pude escuchar

—Bella hemos hablado el tema muchas veces, una moto no—dijo Jasper con tono autoritario, pocas veces he oído ese tono de él, y vaya que ex sexy.

—Pero Jazz…-

—Pero nada Bella, ya sabes lo que pienso y no dejaré que te subas a una moto

—Bella—dijo mi hermano—Jazz tiene razón, una moto es muy peligrosa, sobre todo para alguien de tus características—Bella le pego un sutil golpe con su codo, y estoy segura que Edward a penas lo sintió.

—Vale, vale… Me voy a probar el auto, tú mientras piensa el que me propones, solo faltas tú—dijo refiriéndose claramente a Edward.

Bella, Rose y Emmett fueron rumbo al auto que Rose eligió para Bella.

—Y dime Alice, Bella cual se llevará—preguntó Jasper

—No lo sé, es confuso hasta el momento veo que se lleva el auto que eligió Rose, pero falta la propuesta de Edward, que puede cambiar la decisión, así que no sabría decirte.

—Decidí que un Jaguar, pero no se si a Bella le parezca bien ¿qué dices Alice?

—Digo que será el que se llevará, pero hay una complicación—y empezó mi visión, tendrían que viajar a Italia a buscar el auto y se vendrían con una sorpresa.

—¡NO!—masculló Edward

—Edward es tú decisión—le dije a mi hermano

—¿qué pasa?—preguntó Jasper

—Yo te explicaré en otro momento Jasper, espero comprendas—dijo mi hermano

—Está bien hombre, pero insistiré porque todo lo que trate sobre Bella me incluye.

—Si lo sé.

Vimos a Bella sentada en el auto que Rosalie le eligió y se veía muy bien en el, pero me gustaría verla en el auto que pensó Edward, ahora creo que él debe estar buscando otro auto. Todo por no ir a Italia…

—Ya sé que auto aunque sea volvo se que le gustará, Volvo XC70 además mira Alice donde lo tienen en un río es aprueba de ¡TODO! Ideal para Bella.

—Quítale el TODO y ella seguramente lo aceptará

—Es una ventaja tener de amigo al hermano—y los tres nos reímos

—¿qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Emmett y aparecieron detrás de él Rose y Bella.

—Nada, nada… Bueno Edward ya ha escogido el auto ideal para ti Bella y con Alice concordamos que es la mejor propuesta. Dile Edward—dijo Jasper

—Bueno se que no te gusta la marca, pero es el único que no has visto, y creo que será el que te gustará—dijo mientras se la llevaba para verlo.

—Ustedes no vienen—preguntó Bella

—No, nosotros veremos lo del papeleo, vayan ustedes dos, después nos alcanzan—dijo Jasper

—Está bien—y ambos partieron rumbo al río donde se encontraba el auto que Edward eligió para Bella.

**Encontrando el Auto**

**POV Bella**

Fuimos con Rose y Emmett a probar el auto que Rose eligió, me gustó bastante el auto cuando lo vi.

—Es increíble—murmure más para mi que para ellos, pero me escucharon igual

—Yo pensé que te gustaría—soltó Rosalie

—Te verás increíble en el—dijo Emmett

Yo y Rosalie, no nos llevábamos muy bien, en realidad hablábamos muy poco, pero sentía el rechazo de ella hacía mi. Bueno con Emmett somos primos y bueno él siempre me ha molestado, desde que somos pequeños, pero le quiero bastante.

—Súbete, he hablado con el encargado y te dejará probarlo—me dijo amablemente Rosalie

—Genial, gracias Rose

Me subí con mucho cuidado y me senté en el asiento del conductor, el auto no me gustó, no era acogedor, no era lo que yo esperaba, salí rápidamente del auto.

—Algo tiene, no sé… Es muy hermoso, pero no me convence—dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bueno la elección del auto es complicada, te entiendo. Yo estuve 2 años eligiendo el mío.

—¡Vaya!

—Bueno que yo soy algo exigente—y los tres nos reímos.

Volvimos donde se encontraba mi hermano, Alice y Edward y los encontramos riendo, sobre algo que supuse seria yo. Jasper y Alice hacían una linda pareja, terminarán juntos lo sé.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Emmett

—Nada, nada… Bueno Edward ya ha escogido el auto ideal para ti Bella y con Alice concordamos que es la mejor propuesta. Dile Edward—dijo mi hermano

—Bueno se que no te gusta la marca, pero es el único que no has visto, y creo que será el que te gustará—dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada, mientras me llevaba de un brazo a ver el auto.

—Ustedes no vienen—pregunté

—No, nosotros veremos lo del papeleo, vayan ustedes dos, después nos alcanzan—dijo mi hermano

—Está bien—y luego de éstas palabras junto a Edward partimos a ver el auto que el quería para mí, estoy segura de que es un Volvo, pero también estaba segura de que los había visto todos, bueno no todos por lo que decía Edward.

—Dime Bella—me dijo sacándome de sus pensamientos

—¿qué sucede?

—Es sobre la apuesta, en verdad quieres tenerme como esclavo—dijo con ojos tristes

—Claro que sí, gané. Creo que es lo mínimo que me merezco, no lo crees así tú

—Claro, si tienes razón

—Ahora creo que 2 días es muy poco, una semana seria mejor o un mes incluso

—¡Un mes! ¡No!

—Tranquilo solo bromeaba—parece le afectó bastante el hecho de ser esclavo—dime tu orgullo de macho está muy pisoteado—pregunté

—Más o menos, es que pensé que podría tenerte como esclava unos días—juraría que vi algo de rubor en sus mejillas

—¿Ah? Y para que me quieres de esclava, no entiendo—dije forzándome a pensar en cualquier cosa para no sonrojarme

—Pues… hace algo de tiempo quería pedirte algo, pero no sabía si aceptarías, entonces siendo mi esclava no podrías negarte, pero no salió como esperaba

—¡Oh! Planeabas obligarme, que bajo Cullen

—No me digas Cullen, o tu prefieres que te diga Isabella—mostré cara de asco hacía el nombre—Viste a mi me sucede lo mismo.

—Bueno y Edward a donde querías invitarme—pregunté

—Esto..yo—es idea mía o a Edward Cullen se le trabó la lengua—Yo quería invitarteasalirconmigoal cine

—¿qué? No entendí nada

—Yo quería ver si tu querías ir conmigo al cine quizás

—¡Claro! No tengo ningún problema mientras me compres comida—los dos nos reímos

—ese es el auto—dijo apuntando hacía el río.

Por eso no lo había visto, estaba aquí escondido en el río, vaya que era hermoso el auto,me gustó mucho.

—Quiero subirme—dije

—Claro, déjame ayudarte—dijo una voz que parecía ser la de un vendedor

Me ayudó a subir y pude ver como unos ojos verdes miraban al vendedor como con fuego, odio ¿celos? Eso es imaginación mía, ahora imagino que Edward se pone celoso, que divertido.

Me subí al coche y vaya que me gustó, era acogedor, hermoso, poco ostentoso y lo había elegido Edward, lo malo era que era Volvo y odiaba esa marca de automóviles, pero el auto era genial y lo quería.

—Me lo llevo querido—dije mirando a Edward con una sonrisa picara

—Está bien mi amor—me dijo dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa—¿cuánto se demoran en darnos el auto?—preguntó Edward al vendedor

—Si se lo quieren llevar ahora mismo, no hay problema señor, pero se debe pagar con un cheque al día.

—No hay problema con el dinero, puede pedir que me lo tengan lo antes posible

—Si, señor

—Ah y me gustaría también que me lo den con un lazo, por favor.

—Déjelo en mis manos—dijo el vendedor

—Te ayudo a salir querida—me dijo Edward

—Está bien—dije mirándolo con una sonrisa

—¿qué ha sido todo esto?—preguntó Edward

—Bueno tu eres mi esclavo, y a mi no me gustan las atenciones de los hombres y mucho menos me gusta que intenten seducirme. Así que me ayudarás a espantarlos—le dije sonriendo

—Creo no tener problema con eso

—Bueno y si los tuvieras… Ya sabes te azotaré—dije reprimiendo una carcajada

—Claro ama, es un placer seguir sus ordenes—dijo sarcásticamente

Me tomó de la mano y me llevo donde estaba Jasper y los demás, todos quedaron impactados al vernos tomados de las manos, por lo que intenté soltar la mano de Edward, pero este la afirmo más fuerte. Estoy segura de haber visto una mirada de Alice llena de duda, por un segundo.

—Ustedes no pierden el tiempo—dijo Emmett

—Bella a matado dos pájaros de un tiro, auto y novio—dijo Jasper riéndose

—Jasper, Emmett déjenlos, son jóvenes tienen que disfrutar.

—Elegiste un auto ya Bella—preguntó mi hermano

—Sí, lo elegí. Me gustó mucho el Volvo XC70

—Entonces se llevará ese auto, sígame para el papeleo—caminamos hasta una sala privada—dígame a nombre de quien quedará.

—Isabella Swan

—Forma de pago—preguntó la ejecutiva de ventas

—Efectivo

—Efectivo o cheque al día—preguntó confusa la ejecutiva

—Ustedes están facultados para recibir dinero en efectivo, según me dijo mi padre y creemos que es la mejor forma de pago.

—Son 77.931 dólares, con todo incluido.

—Perfecto—saqué el dinero de mi bolso y se lo entregue para que lo contase

—Es inusual que nos paguen en efectivo, pero tratándose de ustedes los Swan es entendible.

Esto lo he escuchado desde que tengo memoria, es usual que los "Swan" paguen en efectivo, a nosotros no nos gustaban las tarjetas de crédito y odiábamos los bancos y las filas, por lo que papá tenía convenios con muchas tiendas donde el desviaba el dinero y así comprábamos. Creo que es hora de que abra una cuenta para guardar algo de dinero.

—Firme aquí y todo estará listo—dijo la ejecutiva, por lo que firme me dio mis papeles y mis llaves junto a una tarjeta—Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamar a éste numero.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen día

—Igualmente señorita Swan

Salí de la sala y me dirigí a donde estaba mi hermano sentado

—Listo, ya tengo un auto. No molestaré más

—Que bueno Bella y lo mejor es que es uno que a ti te gusta—dijo mi hermano

Trajeron el auto y nos marchamos en grupos para la casa de los Cullen, era Sábado, era temprano y teníamos fiesta.

* * *

_Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. He terminado de escribirlo ahora mismo. Por lo que si ven alguna falla haganmelo saber._

_Gracias por leer mi fic y tomarse el tiempo de mandarme Reviews me hacen muy feliz! ademas que ya tengo como 10! ^^ es algo muy lindo para mi. _

_El proximo capitulo espero tenerlo pronto, tengo la idea del capitulo,pero hay que pasarla al Word. _

_Hoy tuve prueba en la universidad... y el lunes que viene también, pero tendré la semana libre así que tranquilas ^^ _

* * *

**Pueden ver las fotos de los autos en mi Profile.**_  
_

_

* * *

  
_


	8. Problemas con la entretención Pov EB

_¡Hola! Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo =D, espero les guste, ya saben cualquier error que vean me lo hacen saber, gracias._

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 " Problemas con la entretención"  
**_

_**Edward Pov**_

—Alice ¿una fiesta?—pregunté confuso.

Entender a mi hermana es todo un dilema, la quiero mucho, pero eso no me basta para entenderla. De donde saca tanta energía me he preguntado desde que tengo uso de mi razón.

—Sí Edd una fiesta, para los tortolitos

— ¿Qué tortolitos?— ¡Oh! Espera ya cogí el mensaje—estás mal interpretando las cosas Alice

— ¿yo? Como puedes pensar eso hermano, estás tú equivocado

—Alice, basta. Hoy no habrá fiesta alguna—dijo mi madre con un tono autoritario que nunca había oído. Yo y Alice nos volteamos inmediatamente a verla.

—Pero… ¿por qué?-preguntó titubeante mi hermana

—porque hoy tendremos visitas desde Italia; de los Vulturi, esa es la razón.

—_Ay mierda—pensó Alice_—Está bien mamá

—Alice, inviten a los Swan. Si así lo quieren.

—Es una buena idea—dije yo. Así aprovechaba de pasar tiempo con Bella. Mamá salió del living y quedamos Alice y yo.

— ¿qué pasa Alice?

—Quería una fiesta—dijo tristemente

—como si tu no supieras que esto iba a pasar, por favor Alice

—no lo sabía, créeme

—bueno no podemos saberlo todo, ahora llamaré a Bella para invitarla, tú deberías hacerlo con Jasper y hay que decir a Rosalie que venga a casa con Emmett—asintió mientras iba a su cuarto, asumo que a buscar su celular, mi hermana hoy ha estado muy rara, pero cuando no.

Marque el número de Bella, dio dos tonos y ella contestó

—_Hola ¿cómo estás?-dije yo_

— _¡Oh! Edward ¿qué ha pasado?_

—_no, nada ha pasado ¿cómo estás?_

—_Estoy bien, he tenido que explicar lo del auto a mis padres y todo va muy bien ¿y tú?_

—_Yo estoy bien ahora estamos desplanificando la fiesta que Alice programo, porque vienen unos parientes desde Italia. Y dime Bella ¿cuándo se cambiarán?_

—_Según lo que Charlie me dijo nos cambiamos mañana, así que imagínate como estoy ahora. Auto nuevo, casa nueva, ciudad nueva, esclavo nuevo…_

—_jaja que graciosa_

_-necesito reírme de algo, al menos—dijo con un tono muy triste_

—_si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy. Y por cierto Bella quería invitarte hoy en la tarde aquí a mi casa_

— _¿a tu casa?_

—_Sí, a mi casa_

—_pero acaso no tenías visitas_

—_Sí las tengo, pero mamá quiso que los invitásemos a ustedes también, si es que claro quieren venir_

— _¿Y tú quieres que yo vaya?—que chica tan directa_

—_me encantaría, además hay algo sobre lo que debemos hablar_

—_vale, nos vemos entonces…_

—_A las 18hrs _

—_vale, nos vemos_

Genial Bella iba a venir por primera vez a mi casa y mi pieza estaba hecha un desastre, claro que ella no tendría porque subir a mi pieza, pero y si quería verla o si llegaba más temprano ¡demonios! Tendré que ordenar…

¡Uf! Listo, pieza ordenada—pensé.

Si a Bella se le ocurría conocer mi pieza ésta al menos estaba digna de ver, pero yo, yo estaba hecho un desastre, debía bañarme y cambiarme esta asquerosa ropa.

_**Bella Pov "Problemas con la entretención"  
**_

Mi día iba muy bien, las cosas habían estado tan calmadas últimamente, pero algo me decía que era por Jasper; su don para las emociones.

Las cosas no pueden seguir así, debo hablar con él, es mejor que no use su don para evitar una separación, ambos sabemos que lo mejor será hablar con ellos, pero mi hermano siempre se escapa del tema, es tan complicado tanto para él como para mi, quiero tanto a mis padres, sin duda me dolerá verlos separado, pero sé que las cosas mejorarán, solo espero que no nos separen a mi y a Jasper; que nos hagan elegir sería una crueldad, tampoco quiero irme de Forks ahora, porque sé que tendríamos que irnos con mamá, y ella lo único que desea es ir a vivir al Valle del Sol. Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba, entiendo a Jasper ahora, bueno siempre lo he entendido…

Sentí que alguien tocaba puerta

—Bells, soy Jazz. Puedo pasar—mi hermano estaba al otro lado de la puerta me pregunto qué deseará.

—Pasa, está abierto—mi hermano era tan oportuno, siempre llegaba en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, y no es desde que obtuvo su don, esto siempre ha sido así, desde que tengo recuerdos que Jasper siempre estaba ahí cuando yo necesitaba de alguien. El silencio con él siempre me ha gustado, es cómodo, en comparación al silencio cuando estoy con mamá o cualquier otra persona.

—Alice llamó y dijo que Edward hablaría contigo—asentí, Edward ya me había llamado—Bueno yo no sé si debemos ir, será incómodo para nosotros, viene familia de ellos y creo que no deberíamos estar ahí en medio

—Si yo también lo creo, pero ya le dije a Edward que iría, así que iré. Tenemos otra opción también querido hermano

— ¿cuál?

—podemos estar ahí un rato, luego podemos excusarnos y nos vamos de la casa de los Cullen

—esa es una buena idea, pero Alice ve el futuro, ya debe haber visto esto, y creo lo evitará, no crees tú eso

—Si tienes razón, pero tengo una idea, así que evita pensar en eso—había pasado por alto que Alice podía ver el futuro, y es que estaba tan acostumbrada a que eso no existía que a veces lo olvidaba.

—Bella, tenemos un problema— ¿problema?

— ¿Qué problema?—que problema podíamos tener, no entendía nada…

—Alguna vez has ido a la casa de los Cullen—preguntó mi hermano. Claro ahora cogí el problema, no sabíamos llegar. Negué con la cabeza ante su respuesta—me lo imaginaba, bueno yo tampoco sé llegar. Hay que llamar para las indicaciones. Llamas tú o llamo yo—lo pensé un momento, si llamaba yo a Edward seria más rápido que si Jasper llamaba a Alice

—Yo llamo, será más rápido. Pondré el altavoz para que escuches la dirección—lo escuche reírse bajito, claro además de ser una persona con mala suerte, era ¡pésima! para las direcciones.

—Muy gracioso—murmuré.

Marqué el número de Edward y activé el altavoz, esto seria fácil

—_Bella ¿qué sucede?-dijo su voz al otro lado del móvil_

—_Bueno estábamos hablando con Jazz sobre la invitación, pero no sabemos llegar. Serias tan amable de indicarnos donde queda ubicada tu casa, por favor—Listo ya lo había soltado, ahora solo faltaba la indicación. _

—_Bueno es algo complicado, si quieres podemos pasar a buscarlos._

—_Claro no es una mala idea, pero vamos a ir en mi auto, para estrenarlo, ya sabes_

—_está bien, estaré ahí a las 17:30_

—_Eso seria bueno, gracias, adiós—dije rápidamente_

—_me saludas a Jasper por favor, adiós—y se cortó la comunicación_

—Bueno ya escuchaste los saludos—dije a mi hermano

—Claro es todo un placer. Sabes, me llama mucho la atención que Alice no haya contestado el móvil de Edward si sabe nuestras intenciones, hay que estar alerta—asentí, mi hermano tenía razón—bueno aún nos quedan escasos 30 minutos, que te parece que vayamos a decirles a nuestros padres que saldremos

—Es una buena idea—salimos rumbo a la primera planta que es donde estaban nuestros padres.

Una vez ahí Jasper se dirigió a ellos—Mamá, Papá; con Bella iremos a la casa de los Cullen—estaba informándoles lo que haríamos, ya éramos bastante mayorcito como para pedirles permiso

—A qué hora van a llegar—dijo Charlie

—alrededor de las 22hrs, papá—dije yo

—Está bien—dijo Charlie mientras nosotros hacíamos ademán de irnos

—Diviértanse, niños—dijo mamá

—Por supuesto mamá, que estén bien—dije yo

Al cabo de unos minutos sonó mi móvil y era Edward, seguramente ya estaba cerca de nuestra casa, miré a Jasper que se percató.

—Contesta—dijo Jazz

—_Sí, Edward ¿qué sucede?_

—_Estoy afuera, cambio y fuera—dijo cortando la comunicación_

—Está afuera verdad—dijo Jasper, yo asentí—vamos, necesito salir de aquí…

—entiendo, vamos.

Salimos de casa y vimos el volvo de Edward estacionado al lado del mío, parecían unos verdaderos hermanos los autos, reí para mi misma al darme cuenta de la asociación que había echo.

— ¡Hola!—dijo una voz cantarina, supuse que seria Alice

—Hola—dijimos Jazz y yo. Nos subimos a mi auto con Jasper y seguimos a Edward por la carretera. La casa de los Cullen quedaba a las afueras de Forks, estaba segura de que si no nos hubiesen pasado a buscar, no habríamos llegado nunca, estaba escondida entre muchos árboles, cuando llegamos pude apreciar a varios autos estacionados—supuse serían de sus familiares—eran autos realmente lujosos y vanidosos, estaba el Alfa Romeo spider que vi en la mañana, vaya menos mal que no elegí ese…Ahora viéndolo mejor no es mi estilo, para nada.

—Guauu—dijo Jasper

—Es grande y se ve espaciosa, buena combinación con los ventanales—dije yo

—tu no has visto nuestra casa nueva verdad Bella—negué con mi cabeza, era cierto yo no había visto aún la casa que había comprado Charlie—está cerca de aquí, yo diría que a unos 5 minutos. Es del mismo estilo que la casa de los Cullen

—Enserio Jazz, vaya me pregunto en que estaba pensando Charlie en comprar algo así—hice una pausa—La casa es hermosa, pero tú sabes que no me gustan las cosas tan…cómo decirlo…

— ¿llamativas?

—Exacto

—No te preocupes, la casa te gustará, créeme.

—Si tú lo dices—dije abriendo mi puerta para salir del auto

—Bella—me dijo Alice

— ¿qué sucede Alice?

—Vamos te enseñaré la casa—dijo tirando de mi brazo, alcancé solo a tirar las llaves del coche a Jasper para que él cerrara.

—Alice, suéltame por favor—dije a la pequeña duende, me sorprendió Alice, además de tener una energía enorme, tenía una fuerza asombrosa.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, ve vamos para presentarte a la familia, luego te mostraré la casa—cantó Alice

—Alice—dijo Edward—suéltala—yo y Alice quedamos heladas, no por el particular clima de Forks, sino por el tono que empleó Edward para dirigirse a Alice. Nota mental: recuerda agradecer por esto a Edward. Alice me soltó inmediatamente mirando atónita a su hermano, claro como si ella no lo hubiese visto.

Edward me tomó del brazo, y cuando nuestros cuerpos entraron en conexión sentí algo extraño, claro porque jamás había estado tan cerca de él…No desde que me di cuenta que parte de mi está enamorada de él, vaya que tonteras pienso… Eléctrico, sensaciones eléctricas, chocantes, pero a la vez agradables, eso ocasiona Edward en mi, que extraño.

Entramos en la casa, vaya si que era hermosa la casa, nunca antes había visto una decoración tan… no se que palabra utilizar para describirla, pero si que es hermosa la decoración y la casa también por supuesto.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vi, alto, perfecto, rubio, pálido y con una enorme sonrisa, en ese momento el mundo paró para mí, él… era hermoso y despertó algo en mí, un nuevo poder, un nuevo don… Algo inexplicable pasó, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento supe que todo lo que sentí en algún momento por Edward había desaparecido, era como si él lo hubiese borrado con esa sonrisa, nuestras miradas se quedaron unidas quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, escuche muchas veces mi nombre, pero nada haría que mi mirada se despegara de ese ser tan perfecto, di un paso y me encontré con unos grandes ojos verdes mirándome, obstruyendo mi vista hacía los azules que antes estaba mirando, azules tan profundos como el cielo y el mar. Luego aparecieron unos ojos pardos frente a mí, los reconocí de inmediato, eran de mi hermano, observe en sus ojos mi rostro reflejado y parecía alguien sin vida, seguían llamando mi nombre, pero no iba a salir de mi transe hasta que volviera a ver esos ojos azules, entonces todo pasó muy rápido y sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor y vi unos ojos verdes que se llenaron con lagrimas que solo yo pude ver, porque en cosa de segundos ya no estaba…

* * *

¡uf! me tomo un poco el final... claro que aun tengo la idea del proximo capitulo en mis dedos... asi que termino de escribir esto y me lanzo al siguiente capi.

Que lindo es subir los capitulos seguidos... yo me alegro de eso, ojala no me llegue pronto el bloqeo (suele pasar) u.u

Bueno ahora tengo que ir a estudiar ética, tengo prueba...

Gracias por los Reviews, alertas y F/f. ^^ Me hacen feliz, me llenan por completo.

**_PD: Imagino que imaginan de quien son esos ojos azules... ya estamos llegando al punto de vista de Alice, en descubrimientos... Pobre Edd no quiero que sufra, pero en mi historia sufrirá un poco, pero quien sabe... si soy buena y no lo hago sufrir tanto como el hizo sufrir a bella en luna nueva... Sin duda luna nueva es uno de los libros más tristes que he leido..._**


	9. No fui capaz de aceptarlo Pov EB 12

_Hola queridas y queridos lectores._

_Les dejo un nuevo Capitulo, más largo de lo que acostumbro. Y lo dividí en dos partes, la vista desde Edward y la de Bella. Se sabrán grandes cosas, la trama toma otro rumbo, espero les guste. Nos estamos viendo al final... Gracias por pasar por mi humilde Fic de Twilight._

* * *

Capitulo 9 **"No soy capaz de aceptarlo" Parte1**

**Edward Pov.**

Le indique a Alice que soltara a Bella, ellas se quedaron atónitas, creo que emplee un tono muy brusco con Alice, pero es que si se la llevaba ahora no podría compartir con ella nada, porque adentro estaban los Vulturis y ellos querían hablar con los Swan; los dones, curiosidad y poder, así eran ellos.

La tomé del brazo y la abrasé y ella me miró y juraría que vi un leve sonrojo en ella, y luego una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, caí en la cuenta de que era primera vez que la tocaba, que la abrazaba, vaya no se como reprimí esto tanto tiempo. Entramos ella quedó maravillada con el estilo de la casa; la decoración que mamá eligió para la casa es fabulosa, todos quedan mirando maravillados cuando entran, Bella recorrió la estancia con la mirada y yo le seguí maravillado por poder ver esos ojos tan profundos, sus ojos se posaron en uno de los Vulturis; Demetri. Sentí como sus miradas se encontraron, como sus miradas explotaban en deseo, sentí los pensamientos de Demetri; y por una vez en mi vida envidie a alguien, quería ser él, quería ser yo quien tuviese la mirada de Bella de esa forma, quería ser yo.

Mi corazón se fue achicando, apretando y desvaneciendo con cada segundo que ellos sostuvieron sus miradas, todos quedaron impactados, y no era para más. Alice dirigía su mirada con dolor hacía mi, disculpándose, creo que es porque no lo vio venir, pero eso no era culpa de ella, no podíamos hacer nada, excepto esperar a que sus miradas se soltasen. Ella dio un paso y yo me puse delante, necesitaba ver sus ojos por última vez, los necesitaba. Jasper le llamó, pero ella no contestó, luego me aparté y sentí todos los ojos de la familia en mi espalda, esto no seria nada bueno. Jasper la quedó mirando y llamando, hasta que comprendió con exactitud lo que pasaba, sintió sus emociones, pude leerlo en sus pensamientos, sintió como a Bella la invadía una ola de amor… Amor que me hubiese encantado fuese para mi, pero en estos momentos era para él.

Entonces todo pasó tan rápido que solo vi como los ojos de Bella me miraban con angustia, me vi reflejado en sus ojos, y tenía los míos llorosos, iba a llorar, tenía que salir de aquí de inmediato, y en cuanto él la abrazó yo ya estaba rumbo a mi auto.

No podía estar pasando esto, no ahora que iba a decirle que fuese conmigo al baile de graduación, no ahora que iba a sincerarme con ella, no ahora.

Me subí a mi auto, sostuve la mirada en el horizonte más de lo necesario, necesitaba irme, necesitaba unos días para calmar estos pensamientos, mi corazón no estaba muy bien, pero ella no tenía la culpa, ella no sabía nada, y yo ahora debía callar esto.

—A dónde crees qué vas—me dijo una voz molesta sacándome de mi trance

—Me voy—dije con tono distante. Sabía que a mi hermana le causaría una pena enorme, pero no estaba preparado para ver como Demetri se quedaba con lo que yo tanto amaba.

—No puedes, Edd. Piensa en mí, piensa en mamá y en papá—dijo con los ojos brillantes, venían lágrimas, lo sabía.

—No puedo quedarme, no quiero más…—una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, mi hermana se paralizo, salió del auto y me dejo marchar.

Maneje y maneje, por horas hasta que el sueño logró vencerme, necesitaba alguna distracción, necesitaba sentir a Bella, pero eso no iba a ser posible.

¿Por qué esto me está pasando? Sé que no he hecho nada malo, pero también sé que fui un tonto al no decirle nada antes, ahora es todo muy complicado y extraño. Necesito averiguar más sobre nuestros dones, estos poderes me desconciertan demasiado, necesito saber qué ocurrió para que Bella y Demetri reaccionaran así, lo necesito realmente.

Sonó mi móvil sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos

— _¿Sí?_

—_Edward, hazlo—me dijo Alice desde el otro lado_

—_Está todo bien—pregunté dudoso_

—_Si aquí está todo bien. Emprende tu viaje, encontrarás cosas asombrosas—dijo perdida en sus propios pensamientos, seguramente lo vio venir_

—_Lo haré, pero antes debes prometerme algo_

—_Lo sé y lo haré. A tu regreso veras_

—_Gracias Ali, te quiero hermana_

—_Hablaré con mamá y papá, Rosalie dice que te cuides muy bien_

—_Gracias Ali, de verdad no se que haría sin ti, manda un abrazo a Rose, cuídense._

No puedo aceptar esto, no puedo. Yo vi en sus ojos un poco de amor por mí, luchare, esto no será tan fácil. Demetri no volverá hacerlo, no de nuevo, no con Bella, no con quien amo. Suficiente fue con Tanya, ahora que estoy bien hace su aparecimiento.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-grité, necesitaba sacar fuera todo esto, necesito sacar fuera esto…Realmente necesito saber qué es lo que sucede.

_Se dos cosas; debo luchar por Bella y amo a Bella. Emprenderé un viaje para descubrir qué somos…_

**"No fui capaz de Aceptarlo" Parte 2**

**Bella Pov **

—Hola—me dijeron los ojos azules, aún estoy embobada con él ¡Bella! Despierta, ahora mismo, estás quedado como una idiota.

—Ho..l..a..—genial no puedo ni siquiera articular una palabra bien

Unos brazos nos separaron, y aunque yo no estaba preparada para el abrazo sentía paz, y solo paz. Jasper me dije más a mi interior, él debe estar haciendo esto. Y sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayese sobre mí… ¡mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿qué hice? ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es? Mierda, mierda, mierda… Estoy segura que me estoy poniendo de todos los colores… Hay no, Edward me vio en este estado ¡mierda! ¡Estúpida Bella!

— ¡Bella, hermana!—dijo Jasper dedicándole una mirada de odio al joven de los ojos azules

—Jazz...p.e...r—puedo más que eso lo sé—Estoy bien, tranquilo

—Gracias al cielo volvieron en sí—esa voz me era totalmente desconocida

— ¿Qué sucedió?—dijo el joven de los ojos azules mirándome de una forma… extraña, si extraña.

Me encogí de hombros, pues no tenía idea que había pasado.

—Bella, estás bien—me preguntó Alice

—sí, si… Estoy bien, bueno algo mareada y confusa, pero bien. ¿Qué sucedió Alice?

—Eso podrían responderlo ustedes, fue totalmente extraño. Un segundo estabas del brazo de Edward y al otro segundo te quedaste fija con la mirada en Demetri y bueno supongo que el resto ya lo sabes— ¿Edward? Haaay mierda, no me hablará jamás, pero que cosas digo si apenas nos conocemos, no es que no me importe, me importa, pero ahora todo es diferente.

—No se que habrá pasado, fue algo extraño

—Muy extraño, diría yo—dijo "Demetri". Si Edward es hermoso, Demetri es un dios griego que se ha caído de su nube, pero que hombre, que voz ¡que ojos!

— ¡OH! Que descortesía más grande, déjenme presentarlos—dijo en forma maternal Esme—Bella y Jasper permítanme presentarles a los Vulturis, son amigos nuestros desde hace mucho tiempo, ellos viven en Italia y están en Forks de visita como podrán ver.

—Yo soy Aro—se apuntó así mismo un hombre más menos de la misma edad de Carlisle. Él debe ser quien es el líder de la familia, pero que cosas digo eso ya no existe—Ella es mi esposa Heidi y mis hijos Jane y Alec.

—Un gusto—dijimos Jazz y yo.

—Yo soy Cayo, hermano de Aro y Marco, Demetri es mi hijo y Laura mi esposa, quien lamentablemente no pudo viajar.

—Yo soy Marco, el hermano menor—rió—Ella es mi esposa Elizabeth y ese bebe mi hijo; Marco.

—Vaya, pero que lindo bebe—dije yo

—Gracias—dijo Elizabeth

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero su estancia en Forks sea grata—dijo Jasper

—Eso esperamos

—Bella—dijo Jane, quien debe tener algo así como unos 15 años.

—Dime, necesitas algo

—Si, me preguntaba si tú podrías darnos un pequeño tour por el pueblo

—supongo que si, aunque siendo sincera no conozco mucho de Forks, vivo aquí hace unos 3 meses, pero Alice nos puede ayudar—dije de la manera más amable posible.

— ¿Cuánto planean quedarse?—preguntó Jasper a Jane

—No lo sé, espérenme un momento.

—_Jazz_

— _¿qué sucede?_

—_dímelo tu, por favor. No entiendo nada ¿qué me pasó? ¿Qué sentiste?_

—_Se miraron, te zafaste de Edward y se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, Edward no aguantó verte abrazada a Demetri y se fue, digo que no aguantó porque el torrente de emociones que salieron de él…Son indescriptibles, hermana_

—_Vaya, no se que decir_

—_De lo que estoy 100% seguro es que esa mezcla de emociones eran celos, imagino que Edward siente algo por ti, bueno y seamos realistas, tú también sentías algo por él, hasta ahora. Sabes perfectamente que a mi no me engañas_

—_Lo sé, no te mentiré, pero no es algo que desee hablar ahora, solo necesitaba saber que me había pasado, además Demetri me sigue mirando extraño_

—_Hermana, él está enamorado. Cuando te ve a ti, lo invade una ola de amor, al igual que a ti_

—_Pero hermano, no lo conozco. Y esto que siento…_

—_Es demasiado, lo sé._

—_No se que voy hacer…_

—_Tienes que seguir siendo tu misma._

—Bella—me llamó Alice

—Necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame, por favor.

—Hay forma de negarme—pregunté esperanzada

—Me temo que no, tenemos que hablar de algo importante, vamos

Alice me necesitaba, más bien ella quería hablar de algo importante, puedo imaginarme de que se trata, un nombre está sonando en estos momentos en mi cabeza "Edward", si bien el me gustaba bastante, no pueden condenarme porque ahora alguien más me interese, el amor no lo manejamos, el amor llega, se va, llega… Claro que no se si lo que siento por Demetri es amor, por el amor de dios ¡lo conozco de hace 5 minutos! Y ya estoy pensando en amor.

Mi mente ha vagado todos estos años en que sentiría cuando me enamorase. Ahora con esto que pasó con Demetri, me cuestiono si esto realmente es amor o solo una atracción, porque lo que siento por Edward aún lo siento en mi corazón, aún late por él, pero ahora también siento cosas por Demetri. Mi necesidad de él ha crecido y solo lo conozco de hoy. Creo que el tiempo no es quien para juzgarme, pero ya no se que pensar, ya no se que pensar.

Me deje conducir por Alice a su habitación, ella debe ver algo, ella debe saber algo, ella puede contestarme muchas preguntas, pero si le hice daño a su hermano…

—Tranquila Bella, tonta Bella—dijo Alice

—Ahora lees mentes, Alice—pregunté

—No, tonta. Pero no hay que leer mentes para saber que en tu interior te debates si esto es lo correcto o no—Vaya Alice si que sabe interpretarme.

—No sé que hacer Ali, esto es…

— ¿Demasiado nuevo?

—Exacto, no sé…

— ¿qué pensar?

—Deja de hacer eso, ya! Vas a volverme loca—y las dos nos reímos.

—Bella deja de cuestionarte tus sentimientos, simplemente no los manejamos, solo Jazz puede manejarlos; los del resto, los de él no. Lo que te pasó es normal, Demetri tiene el don de atraer a todo lo que a Edward le importa, pero es solo una hipótesis, esto ya pasó en el pasado, claro que no soy la indicada para hablar de ello. El punto es que hay una posibilidad de que tus sentimientos hayan cambiado porque Demetri puede hacer eso posible, pero también hay una posibilidad que no sea así y lo que tú sientes realmente lo sientes. ¿Me entiendes?

—Si, entiendo. ¿Lo que a Edward le importa? ¿Le importo?

—Más de lo que imaginas

—Quien como él, desaparece justo cuando se convierte en esclavo…

—jajajaja Bella, sabes bien la respuesta a eso.

—Claro… Alice dime una cosa

—que te digo Bella

— ¿qué ves en el futuro?

—Por el momento veo a Demetri debatiéndose en hablarte o no, cree que te has asustado. Edward se fue de viaje, aún no decide si volverá, ya que para volver se ha fijado una meta, una vez cumplida volverá y a ti te veo hablando con Demetri. Claro que sabes bien que el futuro se modifica según nuestras decisiones.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Alice no se que decirte, siento algo por Demetri, pero no ocultaré que también siento algo por Edward.

—Entiendo Bella, como tu amiga puedo aconsejarte que escuches a tu corazón, por más que me encantaría verte con Edward y tenerte como hermanita, debo aconsejarte que escuches a tu corazón y luego decidas.

—Gracias Ali, sin ti a veces no se que haría

—Pues sin mi… ¡ufff.....! Muchas cosas, muchas cosas. Bella—me llamó Alice

—Dime querida amiga

— ¿Cuándo me ayudarás con Jazzzy?—Ya me está pidiendo ayuda…

—Lo hago, lo hago, pero el no quiere ceder.

—bueno, tendré que esperar. Se me olvidaba decirte…

— ¿qué se te olvidaba?

—que yo te ayudaré con la decoración, así que nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la mañana en punto para que compremos todo lo necesario para decorar tu nueva habitación, quedará muy linda, te lo prometo—dijo Alice mostrándome todos sus dientes, su risa era bien especial, cautivaba a cualquiera, hasta a Jasper aunque el no quiera admitirlo. Sé que se quieren, pero Jasper es muy testarudo, no quiere reconocerlo, pero terminará haciéndolo, hacen tan linda pareja.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas…—dije con resignación, que saco con oponerme a Alice: Nada. Mejor no oponerse.

—Vamos Bella que pronto preguntarán por nosotras, y Jane aun no ha dicho por cuanto tiempo se quedaran.

—Cierto

Salimos del cuarto de Alice y fuimos hacía la sala donde estaban todos, todos menos él… Necesito saber más de él, necesito saber donde está… ¿cómo está? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¿Será verdad? ¿Será una ilusión? ¿Tendrá razón Alice? ¿Demetri? ¿Edward? ¿Alice? ¿Forks? Este pueblo me terminará volviendo loca, poderes sobre naturales, miradas extrañas, familias con los mayores poderes económicos del país en este pueblo… Y como si fuera irreal algo hizo que me diera cuenta de dos cosas y que las uniera ¿cómo estuvimos tan ciegos?

Poder Adquisitivo más una región del mundo poco habitada y con un clima excepcionalmente frío.

Esto tiene que ser una broma, esto no puede ser verdad, nuestros padres jamás nos utilizarían… Si es que son nuestros padres.

— ¡Jasper!—Grité. No puedo contenerme toda esta información, debo decirla de inmediato, pero a mi hermano, mi confidente desde pequeña, mi amigo, mi hermano. Él es el único que me entenderá…

Sentí cerca de 10 pares de ojos mirándome detenidamente, como si supieran de lo que me di cuenta, pero no ellos no pueden imaginarlo, ellos no deben, ellos no…

— ¿Qué sucede Bella?—dijo en tono bastante preocupado

—Mamá llamó, debemos ir de inmediato a casa. Algo sucedió—nunca se me han dado bien las mentiras, pero esta salio perfecta, salvo un pequeño detalle "Alice"

—_Prometo explicarte todo, ayúdame—dije en la cabeza de Alice_

—_Está bien, deberás decirme que sucedió, después._

—_OK_

—Vayan, rápido—dijo Alice finalmente. Jazz y yo asentimos y luego nos despedimos de los Vulturis y Cullen, era una emergencia… "supuestamente"

Ahora debo poner estas ideas en orden, pero antes saldremos de Forks, no confío en este pueblo.

— ¡Vamos!—grité de nuevo a Jazz

—Voy, voy… mamá—Encendí mi volvo y arranque de la casa de los Cullen a una velocidad aun increíble para mi.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella?—exigió saber Jasper

—Algo no muy bueno, deja salir de Forks para explicártelo con detalles.

—Está bien. Me has dado un susto de los mil demonios, menos mal que te conozco.

¿Conocer? Ni yo se quienes somos…. ¿qué nos hicieron?

* * *

Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo, a mi en lo personal me gustó bastante. Estoy pensando ahora en el capitulo que viene...Claro que no lo tendrán hasta la proxima semana, debido a que tengo una fuerte demanda en la Universidad y tengo mil pruebas, mil trabajos, mil disertaciones, pero me gusta. =) Nos estamos leyendo.

Gracias por los Reviews, gracias por las alertas y los favoritos.

Cuando veo las estadisticas, me da una satisfacción enorme ver que pasan por mi historia muchas personas, bueno no todas dejan un review, pero la gran mayoria me ha puesto de Alerta, lo que agradezco. Por que se me leen. Si bien quizás no me dejan un review al menos sé que me leen está historia.

Cuídense mucho.


	10. Buscando Respuestas Pov Edward y Bella

_¡Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo, lo escribí ayer, lo iba a alargar pero pensé en ustedes y si lo alargaba lo colgaría aquí el sabado... así que digamos que éste es un pequeño regalo porque ayer me fue muy bien en mi prueba de Derecho Civil._

_Nos Vemos abajo...  
_

* * *

**Edward Pov**

**Buscando Respuestas**

Ya han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que me fui, y la sigo viendo cada vez que cierro mis ojos. Bella, mi dulce Bella, la perdí. Pero por nosotros 4 juro que encontraré la verdad sobre esto que nos está pasando, esto es irreal, no existe, nosotros debemos ser alguna falla biológica.

—Claro—Como estuve tan ciego

— ¿Quién será?—escuchaba mi celular, pero no distinguí la canción— ¡¿Bella?! pero ella… No, no contestaré. Estoy seguro que vio mis lágrimas, no creo poder soportar esto.

Aceleré, no importa cuanto más me aleje de Forks, más dentro de mi corazón la tengo, más la amo, más odio a Demetri.

Llegue al Aeropuerto cuando frente a mi estaban ellos, ellos dos juntos, comprando un boleto de avión. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, la pena me inundo, pude sentí como a ella también, la amo más que cualquier cosa. Mí querida Bella…

Vienen hacía mi, ya me vieron, ya no hay mucho que hacer, salvo enfrentar esta realidad.

—Hola Edward—dijo Jasper

—Hola—dijo Bells

—Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, toma hemos comprado éstos pasajes para New York, necesitamos hablar los 3, es importante—dijo Jasper, Algo serio está pasando… Puedo sentirlo

—No preguntes aquí, no podemos hablar. Debemos ir New York—dijo Bella con un tono bastante triste

—Entiendo, y díganme no podemos comunicarnos como saben—ellos me entendieron, si bien no podíamos hablar en voz alta, siempre quedaba la mente.

—No es posible, vamos que el vuelo sale en 2 minutos—dijo Jasper

—Está bien

Abordamos un avión rumbo a New York, íbamos los tres sentados juntos, Bella en la ventana Jasper al medio y yo en el asiento que daba al pasillo. Iba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que casi no me di cuenta cuando Bella empezó a hablarme mentalmente.

—_Edward—dijo una vez—Edward Cullen—repitió de nuevo—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ESCUCHAME—chilló su voz mental, y más que un chillido fue una melodiosa canción, debería ser ilegal._

—_Perdona, iba muy sumergido en mis pensamientos—inhale—tienes toda mi atención Bella_

—_Bien—hizo una pausa—Discúlpame, sé que quizás tu no sientes lo que yo siento, quizás sean solo cosas mías, siento que me estoy volviendo loca, tengo dos cosas totalmente claras. La primera, siempre me has gustado, desde el momento en que hablamos de biología, segundo Demetri me gusta, pero no se compara a ti, pero aún así mi cuerpo se mueve solo hacía él, no tengo control sobre mi, es algo "mayor"—Bien todos mis miedos fueron respondido, todo estaba bastante claro, Bella me quería en cierta forma, Demetri nuevamente estaba haciendo de las suyas, ¡oh! Pero no más, lucharé por Bella, ella me importa demasiado._

—_Comprendo, no te preocupes_

—_Solo me dirás eso...-dijo con tono triste. ¿Qué más quiere que le diga? Esto ya es suficientemente difícil para mi—Olvídalo_

—_Espera, sé que sabes que obviamente siento algo también por ti, pero sigue siendo impactante, Demetri lo ha hecho por segunda vez…_

— _¿qué ha hecho?_

—_Alejar a alguien que amo_

—_Disculpa_

—_No es tu culpa, tampoco la de él-creo-pero no se que pensar Bella, ahora mismo iba a tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra antes de que ustedes me alcanzaran, quiero descubrir la verdad tras éstos poderes, lo necesito._

—_Edward, lo he descubierto. Tengo una teoría, pero no puedo decirla aquí. Venían siguiéndonos, es algo muy grande. Por eso vamos a New York, Jazz tiene unos amigos que pueden protegernos por el momento y yo me contacte con unas amigas que tienen influencias muy poderosas. No te preocupes por Alice, Emmett la protegerá, y a Rose también._

—_Esto no es verdad… No puede estar pasando…_

—_Está pasando, y hay que tener mucho cuidado. Tengo un plan._

**Buscando Respuestas**

**Bella Pov**

Le explique a Jasper en una conversación mental, nos llamo Alice y nos dijo lo que pronto pasaría, y eso confirmo mis temores, nos dijo que alcanzáramos a Edward en el Aeropuerto y tomáramos un vuelo a New York. Jasper se veía muy afectado, él sabía que Alice estaba en peligro y sentí como me mandaba olas de pánico junto a olas de tranquilidad, era una mezcla que me estaba volviendo loca, tenía que parar esto.

—Jazz—hice una pausa—es SUFICIENTE. Acepta de una buena vez que estás enamorado de Alice Cullen.

Me miro extrañado, como si fuera yo estuviese hablando boberías

—Jazz—le advertí

—Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien lo Acepto, me gusta, estoy totalmente enamorado de Alice Cullen; mi pequeña psicópata de patas cortas.

—Lo sé, hermano estaremos bien. Llámala y dale está noticia de tu boca, antes que…—sonó su teléfono—que rápida dije

—Alice?

—Jasper!-escuche un pequeño gritito del otro lado—Deje de escuchar obviamente quería darles más privacidad, harían una hermosa pareja ahora tenia que poner en orden mis prioridades.

—Adiós, gracias—dijo finalmente Jasper

—Y bien, fue muy doloroso—pregunté

—para nada, ahora solo estoy más preocupado

—Todo saldrá bien, hermano

—Debemos correr, aprieta el acelerador Bella Marie o yo manejaré

—llama a Edward

—no tengo su numero

—usa mi teléfono—Jasper le marcó a Edward 3 veces y nada, seguramente vio mi número—vio mi numero

—supongo que así es.

Estacione mi volvo, y salimos corriendo hacía el aeropuerto, compramos 3 pasajes a New York. Y entonces lo vi. Ahí estaba parado mirándonos atónitamente.

—Todo saldrá bien Bella—me susurro Jasper. Asentí, eso esperaba. No podría soportar que el me odie.

* *

—Hola Edward—dijo Jasper

—Hola—dije yo

—Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, toma hemos comprado éstos pasajes para New York, necesitamos hablar los 3, es importante—dijo Jasper

—No preguntes aquí, no podemos hablar. Debemos ir New York—dije yo, y no pude ocultar mi tristeza

—Entiendo, y díganme no podemos comunicarnos como _saben_

—No es posible, vamos que el vuelo sale en 2 minutos—dijo Jasper

—Está bien—dijo Edd

Abordamos un avión rumbo a New York, íbamos los tres sentados juntos, yo en la ventana Jasper al medio y Edd en el asiento que daba al pasillo. Parecía ir muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya no aguanto más, debo decirle…

—_Edward—dije una vez—Edward Cullen—repetí de nuevo—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ESCÚCHAME_

—_Perdona, iba muy sumergido en mis pensamientos—inhaló—tienes toda mi atención Bella_

—_Bien—hice una pausa—Discúlpame, sé que quizás tu no sientes lo que yo siento, quizás sean solo cosas mías, siento que me estoy volviendo loca, tengo dos cosas totalmente claras. La primera, siempre me has gustado, desde el momento en que hablamos de biología, segundo Demetri me gusta, pero no se compara a ti, pero aún así mi cuerpo se mueve solo hacía él, no tengo control sobre mi, es algo "mayor"—Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, solo me quedaba escuchar su respuesta y rezaba porque no fuera un te odio_

—_Comprendo, no te preocupes—dijo él, como si nada _

—_Solo me dirás eso...-dije con un tono triste que me fue muy difícil ocultar—Olvídalo_

—_Espera, sé que sabes que obviamente siento algo también por ti, pero sigue siendo impactante, Demetri lo ha hecho por segunda vez…_

— _¿qué ha hecho?-por segunda vez_

—_Alejar a alguien que amo—¿amo?_

—_Disculpa—dije yo_

—_No es tu culpa, tampoco la de él-creo-pero no se que pensar Bella, ahora mismo iba a tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra antes de que ustedes me alcanzaran, quiero descubrir la verdad tras éstos poderes, lo necesito—si tan solo supiera que yo ya lo sé y que fue comprobado…_

—_Edward, lo he descubierto. Tengo una teoría, pero no puedo decirla aquí. Venían siguiéndonos, es algo muy grande. Por eso vamos a New York, Jazz tiene unos amigos que pueden protegernos por el momento y yo me contacte con unas amigas que tienen influencias muy poderosas. No te preocupes por Alice, Emmett la protegerá, y a Rose también._

—_Esto no es verdad… No puede estar pasando…—dijo él con un claro miedo en su voz_

—_Está pasando, y hay que tener mucho cuidado. Tengo un plan_

Un plan, todo tiene que salir bien.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, sé que deben estar MUY confundidas/os, yo yambién lo estoy... creo que me pondré a trabajar mucho en el fic una vez que terminen mis pruebas y disertaciones, ustedes lo merecen..._

_Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, me hacen muy feliz._

_Y en el proximo capitulo... veran cosas que yo no quiero ver...  
_


	11. Más cerca de la verdad que nunca POV AB

_Hola mis queridas lectoras, discúlpen la demora, pero ustedes me comprenden que en la Universidad si te descuidas, mueres..._

_Y no quiero morir aun, no ahora que estoy empezando. Les contaré que obtuve mi preciado 6.5 (en escala de 1,0 a 7,0) y en la Universiadad en la _

_que estoy eso es para mi TODO un logro._

_Gracias por esperar, nos vemos más abajo...

* * *

  
_

**Más cerca de la verdad que nunca**

**Alice Pov**

Bella y Jasper se fueron casi a la carrera, tras mi hermano… Es todo tan confuso y ahora nuestros padres nos prohibieron acercarnos a los Swan, Edward está siendo seguido por algunos de la tropa de los Vulturis, Rosalie está hecha un lío, y yo por mi parte estoy realmente preocupada por Jasper, Bella y Edward, corren peligro puedo sentirlo, algo está limitando mis poderes, algo que no logro entender que es.

_Flash Back_

—_Alice, Rosalie. Necesitamos hablar con ustedes—dijo Aro—Emmett debemos pedirte que por favor te retires y no vuelvas más. Su familia ya ha hecho suficiente daño._

—_No—rugió Emmett—nadie va a separarme de Rose—Emmett se tensó y atrajo más a él a Rose._

—_Pero ¿qué demonios les pasa?—dijo Rose enojada. Créanme es mejor no verla así_

—_Es algo que debemos explicarte amor, pero Emmett debe irse_

—_No me iré, me casaré con Rose dentro de 6 meses, ustedes no van a separarnos—dijo Emmett al borde de la furia_

—_Emmett, es mejor que te marches por el momento, después verás a Rose—dije yo, tratando de tranquilizarlo—no se de que va esto, pero créeme no permitiré que nada malo le suceda_

—_Está bien Alice, pero volveré mañana MUY temprano—le plantó un beso a Rose, dios… que acaso no pueden dejar eso para su intimidad_

—_Te amo bebe—dijo Emmett_

—_ve Em, nos vemos mañana, tendré mi móvil_

—_Familia Cullen, Vulturi. Espero no hagan nada de lo que después puedan arrepentirse. Les dejo claro eso—Aro, Cayo y Marco bufaron a las palabras de Emmett, mientras que yo vi tensarse a mi "madre" y a mi "padre"._

—_Nos pueden decir que demonios pasa aquí—inquirió Rosalie_

—_Yo creo que es lo más justo. Carlisle ¿qué sucede?_

—_Verán ustedes saben que poseen dones, esos "dones" no son dones, si no poderes que en conjunto a la empresa de los Swan, Vulturi & Cullen Asociados hemos creado y los hemos probado en nuestros hijos. _

_Esto nació hace muchos años atrás, cuando Tú y Edward aun no nacían, Bella y Jasper tampoco habían nacido, Demetri, Jane y Alec tampoco habían nacido. Solo habían nacido Rosalie y Emmett, esa es la razón de que ellos no tengan poderes._

_Ahora han llegado a la edad en que sus poderes se irán agotando o irán evolucionando, hasta el momento Bella es la que más ha evolucionado junto a Demetri, es por eso la necesidad de emparejarlos. Tú y Jasper han desarrollado una química increíble así que no nos preocupamos por que ustedes se emparejen, eso pasará inevitablemente quiéranlo o no. _

_En cuanto a Edward, solo ha entorpecido nuestros planes, es mi hijo y lo quiero por eso, pero el deberá comprender su lugar en esta familia. _

_Y su lugar no es junto a Isabella Swan, su lugar es junto a su familia para que así él siga nuestro trabajo. Estamos creando una nueva generación de humanos. Por su puesto los poderes de Bella han aumentado de sobre manera que ya se ha percatado de esto, ya sabe la verdad, hizo sus conexiones. Ahora ella, junto a Jasper y Edward van en un vuelo rumbo a New York, les daremos su tiempo, pero si no vuelven luego, iremos por ellos._

_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, lo planearon todo. Todo planeado… no somos más que objetos para ellos._

—_No Alice, no lo pienses—dijo Demetri_

—_Ahora también lees mentes—dije yo_

—_Por supuesto_

—_Ya veo—ni siquiera tenemos oportunidad, pensé. Pero vamos yo tengo experiencia con Edward y Rose también lo lograremos._

_Exp__erimenté una corta __mirada con Rose, ella me entendió. Ahora debíamos ocultar muy bien nuestros pensamientos, y cuando Bella estuviese cerca, ella podría bloquearlos._

—_Alice, Rose. Unos médicos vendrán a tomarles algunas muestras así que sean amables con ellos y cooperen—dijo Cayo_

—_si no cooperan ustedes y su familia, terminarán pereciendo—voy entendiendo_

—_ustedes obligaron a nuestros padres verdad—dije yo mirando directamente a Aro_

—_si y a los Swan también. Ellos no podían concebir hijos y nosotros les dimos la oportunidad de hacerlo, claro que con un pequeño precio_

—_llaman pequeño precio a esto, a convertirnos en unos monstruos—dije yo._

—_si quieren llamarse monstruos, allá ustedes. Nosotros los consideramos una nueva raza de humanos_

—_si Carlisle y Esme no podían concebir hijos, ¿de dónde vengo yo?—dijo Rose con un hilo de voz_

—_¡oh querida!—empezó pronunciando Esme—tu eres mi sobrina, disculpa que te lo hayamos ocultado, pero aun no encontrábamos el momento._

—_¿aun no encontraban el momento? Y qué me lo iban a decir cuando me estuviese muriendo—Carlisle y Esme agacharon sus cabezas, yo atraje a Rose hacia mi, ella se lanzó a llorar, pobre…_

—_tranquila Rose, ya encontraremos una solución a todo—le susurré_

—_mis.. padres…dónde…est..án..—dijo Rose en un hilo de voz_

—_murieron en un accidente automovilístico—dijo Esme_

—_solo tu te salvaste, tenías 3 meses de nacida, fue un verdadero milagro que te hayas salvado. Tu madre estaba casada con mi hermano Daniels Cullen, y la esposa, tu madre era hermana de Esme se llamaba Celine Reaser. El juez estuvo de acuerdo en que nosotros te criáramos, ya cuando cumplieses tu mayoría de edad se te contaría todo y se te entregaría tu herencia. Todo esto fue estipulado por un juez, pero debimos decirte, discúlpanos por favor Rose_

—_lo hicieron por mi bien, los comprendo—hizo una pausa—de todas maneras si no fuera por eso no hubiese conocido a Emmett, así que seguiré pensando que por algo suceden las cosas, gracias por cuidar de mi Carlisle y Esme. Solo ya acabemos con las mentiras._

—_Awww que bonito la familia se reúne—dijo Demetri_

_Rose y yo le dimos una mala mirada_

"_Ten por seguro, que no descansare hasta que acabe contigo" grité en mi mente._

_Fin Flash Back_

Nos separan de nuestros amores, nos dejan sin opciones, nos están llevando al infierno con todo esto, no tienen ni idea del daño que nos ocasionan, debemos unirnos y vencer a los Vulturi, puedo ver la idea de Bella, pero eso solo ocasionará que se sacrifique en vano, se alejará de su verdadero amor. "Bella la mártir".

**Bella Pov**

Tengo un plan, volveremos. Pero antes hablaré con unos amigos de Jazz y míos, ahora entiendo, ellos quieren que yo me empareje con Demetri, pues le daremos eso, más bien les daré, nadie puede enterarse de esto, solo yo. Siempre te amaré Edward Cullen, siempre… Algún día me entenderás, espero…

—Se les avisa a los pasajeros por favor abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, estamos prontos a aterrizar, por su comprensión muchas gracias—dijo una Azafata por alto parlante.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado. Jazz iremos en busca de Jacob, y también será de ayuda ir con Newton y su tropa, y debemos hablar con Peter y Charlotte también. Será muy conveniente que hables con María también, ella puede ayudarnos. Y me pregunto si los Denali querrán ayudarnos también…

—Denali?—preguntó Edward

—si, conoces a esa familia Edward—preguntó Jasper

—Claro, pero no es lo que yo haría… Arggh Tanya me vuelve loco, es desquiciada y siempre está tras mío.

—jajajajajaja—Jazz y yo nos reímos, hablaba de Tanya… Esa rubia… argh compartí una mirada de asco junto a Jazz, él también fue acosado por ella, pero le aclaramos las cosas y se alejó, con que también tiene atracción por Edward, vaya.

—Amigo, te entiendo de sobre manera, me hacía lo mismo.

—Dime Edward ¿como es que los conocen?

—son amigos de Carlisle

—Ah ya veo—dije yo. Con que amigos de Carlisle… No son de fiar entonces—es mejor que no vayamos con ellos entonces.

—Creo lo mismo—dijo Jazz

—Entonces nos quedamos con Jake, Mike y su pandilla, Peter y Charlotte, y finalmente María—no pude evitar poner cara de asco al decir el nombre de Mike, arghh… Newton nunca fue el mejor amigo, ni el conocido del instituto, si no siempre fue esa pulga que no se te despega.

—Tranquila Bella, no dejaré que se te acerque y si quiere cooperar bien, y si no bien también.

—Es mejor que no vayamos donde él, algo me dice que ya lo compraron

—Jake, Peter y Charlotte y María son nuestras opciones

—Está bien

— ¿Qué sucedió con Mike?—preguntó Edward

—una larga historia que realmente…—fui interrumpida por Jazz

—Le llamamos la "pulga" porque siempre se le pegaba a Bella, insistió de sobre manera para que ellos salieran, intentó de TODO y cuando digo de todo, podrás imaginarte. Finalmente fingió un accidente y Bella lo acompañó al Baile de Invierno y el muy canalla la besó. Mejor ni te cuento lo que Bella le hizo….

Reí por lo bajo, recordando que fue lo que le hice

—ya veo—dijo Edward

—creo que es mejor que nos expliques Bella qué es lo que sucede

—Algo traman nuestras familias; Swan, Cullen y Vulturi. Son las 3 cadenas más grandes de experimentación con genética, claro que Vulturi lleva mucho tiempo más experimentando, ellos son los creadores de la clonación. Imagina 2 grandes familias, viviendo en un pueblito como Washington ¿qué se te ocurre? Que solo viven ahí por que son "sencillos" No. Después tenemos a los Vulturi que viven en Italia, Volterra en un "castillo" y manejan la ciudad completa, manejan al gobierno también. Algo grande se traen entre manos, además que nuestros padres Jasper no estaban hablando con un abogado _ese_ día, estaban hablando con el Presidente de Estados Unidos, nos hicieron creer una farsa, ellos estuvieron detrás de que repitieras tu último año de Instituto, ellos programaron TODO. Nuestros padres, al igual que tus padres Edward no pueden tener hijos, "alguien" les ayudó bajo una condición, nacimos nosotros 4; Alice, Yo, Jasper y Tú. ¿Cómo se todo esto? No me lo pregunten solo lo se, ellos nos estarán siguiendo en New York, debemos jugar nuestras cartas rápidamente, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett están en peligro. Hay otra cosa más, los Vulturis están detrás de todo esto. Nuestros padres al igual que nosotros son victimas de ellos, debemos hacer lo posible… Tengo un plan y como dije debemos apurarnos, no les puedo explicar de qué va, solo confíen en mí. Hay otra cosa también, Edward debes cuidarte de sobre manera, eres quien heredara las 3 compañías fusionadas. Estoy obligada a emparejarme a Demetri, porque él al igual que yo ha desarrollado sus poderes, no me superan, pero los ha desarrollado, lee la mente también. Según lo que sé Aro, Marco y Cayo quieren que la hija que tenga con él se case contigo…—mi voz se fue apagando al final. No podía creer lo que nos estaba sucediendo, esto es increíble.

—no se que decirte Bella—dijo Jasper

—nada hermano, esto es real. Es una locura lo que estamos viviendo, pero de una u otra manera saldremos de esto

—Eso nunca sucederá, yo no quiero eso para mi futuro…—dijo Edward con un hilo de voz

—nadie quiere eso, tenlo por seguro, por eso debemos unirnos

—cuando estemos cerca de Demetri trataré de bloquear sus mentes para que él no pueda leerlas. Alice y Rosalie saben como bloquear sus mentes, Jazz, Edward deben pedirles ayuda, yo ayudaré a eso.

Esto estaba pasando, nos estaba pasando. Todas mis pesadillas se estaban volviendo reales.

Me alejarían del único hombre al que he amado y no se lo he dicho, han maltratado a mi familia, mi padre, madre se han visto obligados ha seguir ordenes de esos imbéciles de los Vulturi.

Juro por mi familia, por Edward que los detendré y trataré de llegar a Aro, Marco y Cayo y los mataré, les haré sufrir todo lo que ellos nos están haciendo sufrir, pobre Reene que tuvo que pasar por esto, y Esme…Charlie y Carlisle dos personas tan… Cuatro personas llenas de amor por sus hijos que no creo hayan imaginado nunca la maldad de estos tres seres tan despiadados. Nueva raza de humanos—bufé—ellos no merecen saber lo que saben. La ciencia no es algo con lo que tengan que jugar, la ciencia es más que eso…

Edward lucharé por ti, hasta donde ya no pueda más, espérame amor mío. Callaré este amor que siento por ti, callaré todo… solo te pido que me esperes, espérame, espérame, espérame. Me volverá loca esto, pero soy la única capaz de hacer esto.

—Alice no trates de pararme—dije. Sé que ella verá esto y lo verá con sonidos, su don se está ampliando… Al igual que los míos… y los de Demetri.

Maldito demonio con ojos azules, fue todo un maldito y estúpido engaño, justo en el momento en que yo y Edward íbamos a dar "el paso", me las pagarás…

* * *

_Hola nuevamente..._

_Los Vulturi aquí son una tropa de .. personas malas jajaja._

_Me da pena lo de Rose... aunque más pena me da Emmett porque en serio.. aun nisiquiera he pensado en su familia xDD_

_Solo se sabe que son los tíos de Bella y Jasper, pero nada más que eso...Así que esas neuronas de allá, sí esas que están flojeando más les vale ponerse a pensar luego en la familia de Emmett._

_Nos vemos... Espero que les gusste el capitulo.. Es corto no es taaaaaaaaan largo. Bueno y queridas lectoras me incentivan con Reviews ^^ . Gracias por todo en serio._

_Es mi primera historia y sinceramente pensé que nadie iba a leerla._

_Estoy pensando en otra historia, sería ambientada en 1900 Bella y Edward una pareja dispareja. Bueno en realidad no tan dispareja... pero ya veré si me decido a hacerla o no. _

_Solo diré que en esa historia se conocerían desde pequeños, pequeños... primero me informaré de la epoca y luego veré ah.. _

_Si ya lo se... igual terminaré haciendola jajaja_

_Cuidense.. Nos vemos en unos días...  
_


	12. El Olvido POV Demetri y Alice

_Hola_

_Sé que no tengo perdón, tantos días... Espero puedan disculparme, pero les aseguro que apenas tenga tiempo me meteré para el siguiente capitulo que ya lo tengo escrito solo que falta que lo corriga._

**_En este capitulo se les aclarará quizás un poco la pelicula, si no entienden, mandenme un mensaje o en el mismo RR._**

_

* * *

_

**Aclaración: Twilight es de Stephanie Meyer, yo unicamente juego con sus personajes, bueno y la trama que es mía, salio de mi cerebro**

**Olvido**

**Demetri POV**

Es hora de que olviden, es hora de que mi adorada Bella, olvide. Todo valdrá por ella, aunque tenga que sacrificar el tesoro más preciado de mi familia, tendré que hacerlo, ella lo vale. Ya una vez le quite una novia a Edward, pero solo tuve que emplear mis encantos, ahora le quitaré el gran amor de su vida, que también se ha convertido en el mío, no puedo esperar para que esto funcione, y lo mejor es que la enana no podrá ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Hace muchos siglos atrás la familia Herzberg encontró en un rio una extraña roca, más brillante que un diamante, pero jamás será más hermosa que mi Bella.

Esta roca, proporcionaba poderes, de ahí vienen muchos de los nuestros, la roca fue encontrada en un rio en Alemania, mi familia ha cuidado de la roca desde hace 13 siglos aproximadamente, pero un día una familia Italiana, los Vulturis, descubrieron nuestra roca, nuestro preciado tesoro…  
Todo termino en una tragedia, mi padre murió, y mi madre se vio obligada a casarse nuevamente, al igual que mis dos tías, puedo decir que mi madre ha sido feliz, pero jamás olvidará lo que hicieron con mi padre, y yo tampoco, nos arrebataron nuestra vida, pero hemos sabido salir a delante, ahora somos los Vulturis, la familia Italiana más importante, y me atrevería a decir que también una de las más poderosas e influyentes del mundo entero.

Esta roca fusionada con el poder mío, de Alec, Jane y Félix; mis primos, es capaz de arrancar los recuerdos humanos, por más poderosos que sean, y es lo que haremos con los Cullen y los Swan, solo les dejaremos sus recuerdos de cuando se conocieron, y unos meses y claro yo siendo el hermoso y caballeroso novio de la hija de los Swan.

—Demetri, apúrate—me dijo Jane  
—Ya voy, ya voy…—Siempre ese pequeño diablo mandándome, verdaderamente compadezco a Alec, su gemelo  
—espero así sea porque esto se debe llevar acabo bajo e eclipse lunar de media noche—Es domingo, 21 de marzo y hay un gran eclipse lunar de media noche, lo hemos estado esperando durante mucho tiempo y hoy se presenta, y es el día que más fuerza tiene el hechizo, si le llamamos de una forma  
—Ya era hora—dijo Félix  
—yo creo… que no…—iba a decir algo Alec, pero fue interrumpido por Jane  
—Calla, no es nuestro asunto, nosotros solo debemos apoyar—tenía razón, no era asunto de ellos, pero Alec también tenía razón con lo que iba a decir, nosotros no deberíamos hacer esto, pero lo estamos haciendo, necesitamos hacerlo, yo necesito hacerlo…

Amo a Bella más que a cualquier cosa, es lo único que me mantiene vivo día a día, la amo, ella se ha convertido a lo largo de estos años en mi sol, en mi única estrella, lo único que le ha dado luz a mi vida. Lo único que me permite seguir siendo un Vulturi y no un Herzberg—perdóname padre mío, sé que lo entenderás—

Todo el avance de poderes de Bella frenará, volverá a lo anterior, todo el amor que sintió por Edward disminuirá, es mi oportunidad.

Ya estábamos reunidos todos, inclusive estaban Carlisle, Charlie, Esme y Renee, como representantes de sus familias, ellos sabían lo que pasaría, y no podían hacer nada más.

Comenzó el Eclipse, comenzaron las palabras de Aro, pero no eran importantes, las importantes eran las mías, comenzaron con el canto: _"Olvido, Olvido, Olvido". _

_Hoy terminaran tus recuerdos, en unas horas más comenzaras una nueva vida, decía Aro_

_Lo que hoy muere, mañana Demetri lo hará vivir, con otra forma de vida, decía Cayo_

_Lo que se ha separado hoy, solo tú podrás unirlo, dijo Marco. Ganándose una mala mirada de todos los presentes, excepto de los Swan y Cullen, ahora tenían una oportunidad. ¡Maldita seas Marco! grité en mi interior._

_Era mi turno…_

_"**Espinas del pasado borrad viejos recuerdos, espinas del pasado echadlos al olvido,  
Isabella Marie Swan **__**Dwyer**__** eres desmemoriada, víctima del olvido, que la relación florezca como una bella rosa que el pasado se destiña en un momento. Así será pues esta es mi voluntad y aquella, la realidad**__**"**_

Y un beso, en mi mente junto a Bella…

Teníamos escasos 30 minutos para llegar a Bella, el mundo estaba cambiando y solo yo podía cambiar esto. Todos quedaron paralizados, excepto yo, el mundo, Bella, mi Bella…

* * *

**Alice Pov**  
_Desapareció, todos desaparecieron, desapareceremos, se acabó._

_

* * *

  
_

**Demetri POV**

Estaban aún el Aeropuerto, yo estaba en la azotea de éste, todos estaban quietos, todos.

Y cuando bajé las escaleras, saltando por encima de todos la vi, tan hermosa como la ultima vez, tan perfecta, y mía, porque ahora era mía, y solo mía.

Cuando la tuve en mis brazos, me fije en la hora, me quedaban 20 minutos todavía, la bese con todo el amor del mundo, sabiendo que esos labios no iban a moverse, pero se movieron y quedé atónito, jamás pensé que eso era posible, me alegré de que me lo estuviese correspondiendo, por lo que hice lo que menos quería en ese momento y nos distancie, ella seguía inconsciente, si se le puede llamar así al estado en el que estaban. Había un Jet esperándonos llegué en tiempo record, lo encendí y en unos imposibles 10 minutos ya estábamos devuelta en Forks. Por lo que vi estaban ya listos, donde debían estar los sujetos que contrató Aro, para cuando yo llegase, aterrice en la calle de la casa de Bella, salté con ella en brazos y entre a su casa y la deposité en su cama, le deje una nota, y salí corriendo de ahí. Ya cuando acabó el tiempo yo estaba corriendo en dirección a mi auto y el Jet estaba ya en el cielo, rumbo al Aeropuerto de New York.

Lo imposible ya estaba hecho, ahora debía ir a mi casa y pasar por Bella en unas 10 horas más.

El resto de los recuerdos implantados lo harían con pedazos de la piedra, increíble, lo sé. Ni yo me imaginaba que esto podía existir.

* * *

_Aquí es donde llegamos al asunto del CAPITULO 5, ahora en los capitulos siguientes veran la relacion de Demetri y de Bella, y quizas sabran el porque de que Bella le respondio el beso a Demetri._

_Está bien confusa la historia, pero sé que ustedes me entenderan._

_Adios!_

_-sigo en pruebas-_


	13. Nuevos Sentimientos Bella POV NA

_Hola, espero que estén muy bien, yo ahora mismo estoy bien y feliz._

_les dejo la Aclaración, adiós

* * *

Lean lo siguiente es importante, para quienes no han entendido. Ya saben, pueden preguntar, todas las dudas seran respondidas.  
_

**Nota de Autora:**

**_Aclaración: Twilight, Crepusculo; Es de Stephanie Meyer. Solo aquí la confusión es mia._  
**

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta Demetri le hizo "algo" a toda la familia, los hizo olvidar, ese es el GRAN poder que tiene el, el poder de hacer que las personas olviden, y con la piedra que guardó su familia puede hacer que esto sea irremediable, aquí es donde entra lo que dijo Marco (me gusta su personaje, no quise dejarlo como el malo de la película, gracias a él la parejilla infeliz podrá ser feliz).

De que Bells se queda con Edward, se queda, pero tendrán que pasar muchas cosas antes.

Y el porqué de que los Cullen y los Swan no hacen nada, les puedo decir el apellido "Vulturi".

**Roni96**  
2009-06-22 . chapter 12  
_hola bueno yo ay cosas que no entiendo primero no entiendo muxo el alice pov y si se supone que bella ama a edward porque le corresponde y tambien porque los cullen y los swan no acen nada al respecto yo la verdad solo espero que todo acabe bien y los vulturis muerto al ser posible y espero que me ocntestes las dudas_

Respondiendo: El Alice pov, es un capitulo que sucederá, la idea era confundir (creo que me pase de la raya xD)

Como decía más arriba los Cullen y los Swan no pueden hacer nada, por más que quieran debido a los "Vulturi"

Y los Vulturi, ya veremos que hacemos con ellos.

**Ahora les dejo el Capitulo**

* * *

**Nuevos Sentimientos_ Bella POV_**

¡Ahh! Un día más, un día más que tener que ver la cara de ese presumido de _Edward Cullen_, me da mucha rabia, ese "sabelotodo" y dueño del mundo… ¡Ahhh!

Concéntrate Bella, concéntrate Bella, tú tienes a Dem para olvidar a ese bastardo, lo tienes, lo tienes, es tuyo, de nadie más ¡concéntrate!

Hace unos días lo conocí, y lo que sentí por el fue instantáneo, por un momento pensé que me gustaba Edward, pero cuando vi a Dem, olvidé todo, es increíble como alguien como él está con alguien como yo, además que mis poderes desde que estoy con el han estado creciendo y puedo manejarlos mejor.

Llevo saliendo con él una semana, y hace dos días que estamos de novios, y hoy me pasara a buscar para que vayamos juntos al Instituto, el estaba de paso por Forks, para saludar a su tío Carlisle—padre de Edward, Alice y Rosalie y también Tío de Dem—y ese día yo estaba practicando mi escudo en la casa de los Cullen, y en cuanto lo vi, algo en mi mundo hizo "Clic", llevábamos una semana de conocernos con los Cullen, y ahí estaba yo discutiendo con Edward, debo decir que es un buen chico, pero cuando puede se pone insoportable, y últimamente he peleado mucho con él, no lo entiendo, y créanme es frustrante sentirse así, ahora comprendo a los hombres cuando dicen "No entiendo a las mujeres, un día quieren una cosa, al siguiente otra" sin duda Edward es así. Yo pensé que me llevaría bien con él, como nos llevábamos antes de conocernos en "persona", pero en cuanto supo lo del concurso de biología, se puso histérico, furioso, todo lo caballeroso que le conocía se fue al demonio.

_Querida Bells:_

_Te esperaré a las 7.50_

_Te quiere_

_Tu Dem_

—Awww, que lindo—Demetri sabe que odio que toquen la bocina y metan ruido, amo el silencio, bueno y cuando estoy atrasada no ayuda que haya alguien afuera esperándome tocándome la bocina como un verdadero loco.

Ya eran casi las 7.20 de la mañana y yo estaba desayunando, unas tostadas y un jugo natural de manzana.

— ¡Jazz!—le grité. Estoy segura que aun no está listo  
—Aquí, aquí… Estoy—dijo Jaz entrando en la cocina  
—Yo pensaba que iba a tener que ir a buscarte con mi ejercito  
—Tranquila Bellis, ya estoy listo—dijo mascando su tostada  
—pasará por mi hoy Dem, así que no me iré contigo—le informé a Jasper  
—ya se apuntó en el Instituto—pregunto Jazz  
—Sep, ya está inscrito y hoy comienzan sus clases, está en casi todas las mías a excepción de Biología e Historia Universal  
—Ah ya veo, Bells sabes que ya es hora de que te compres un auto verdad—me estaba diciendo Jasper que un auto, ¿y para qué quería un auto? Esperen, ya capté el mensaje.  
—Soy una carga—le dije lo más sensible y triste posible  
—Bells, tu sabes que a mi no me engañas, pero si a veces es una carga, que con gusto he cumplido, pero creo que ya es hora de que compres un auto para ti, no es como en New York que estaba el metro, en Forks esas cosas no existen, además vi en internet uno que posiblemente te gustará…—le interrumpí  
—No, muchas gracias no necesito uno a tu gusto, buscaré yo sola—mire mi reloj y ya eran las 7.50—Nos vemos Jasper, te quiero hermano—dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

Y ahí estaba mi ángel caído con sus hermosos orbes celestes penetrándome ¡dios! Como es que es tan perfecto… Algo hizo "clic" en mí, una imagen vino a mi cabeza

_Flash Back_

_Yo estaba en New York, en el aeropuerto, estaba yo, Jasper y Edward, y éste último muy triste, estábamos comprando celulares…  
Y Edward me miraba de una forma, yo también te extrañaré le escuché decir a mi corazón.  
__—__Adiós__—__dije en casi un susurro_

_Fin flash back_

Esperen un segundo, yo no he vivido eso, yo en ningún momento he estado con Edward y Jasper en el mismo lugar, y mucho menos en el aeropuerto. Y ¡dios! Los ojos de Edward, mostraban una tristesa, amor, confusión, rabia, y mucha, mucha pena… ¿qué está pasando? ¿será otro Don?

—Hola Bells—dijo Dem sacándome de mis pensamientos  
—Hola Dem—dije yo depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla  
—pasa algo—preguntó Dem  
—no, nada estoy bien. Es solo que…—piensa rápido Bella—me sorprendió tu nota ¿cuándo la dejaste?--¡dios que me haya creído! Nunca se me ha dado muy bien mentir, pero creo que esta mentira salió muy bien, porque se sonrojó y no hizo comentario de mi mentira. Algo me dice que no puedo confiar en Dem con esto que vi. Quizás solo es idea mía.  
—bueno… yo…— ¿Demetri Vulturi tartamudeando? Esto era nuevo—yo entré en tu habitación ayer mientras estabas duchándote y deje la nota, pensé que la verías hoy en la mañana cuando tomaras tu mochila—dijo algo avergonzado—perdón si fui muy atrevido—ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento del Instituto.  
—no, no te preocupes, me gustó. Yo ya sabía que pasarías por mi, pero no sabía la hora, y bueno tu sabes…—dije mientras el tocaba una mejilla mía  
—yo sé que no te gusta mucho le ruido, y que odias la bocina del automóvil—dijo Dem  
—así es—íbamos a darnos un beso cuando derrepente apareció un duende en medio de nosotros, ganándose una mala mirada de Dem y yo.  
—Alice Culle, prima—dijo Demetri molesto  
—Hola primito, Bells ¿cómo estás hoy?—dijo Alice  
—Hola Ali, Jasper ya está por llegar y yo estoy bien—le dijo eso y pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas  
—Demetri, te has apuntado ya al Instituto cierto—dijo Alice, cómo si ella no lo supiese  
—no me digas que no lo viste…—dijo Dem irónicamente  
—que crees tú, bueno tu primera clase es con Bells "Literatura", suerte tortolitos—dijo Alice alejándose  
—Cada día es más extraña—le dije a Dem  
—Lo sé, lo sé… He convivido con ella de que tengo uso de razón, pero no te preocupes amor…—otra vez alguien apareció separadonos, pero esta vez me vi en el aire, Emmett sin duda  
—¡Bajame!—protesté  
—Hola Bells, a mi también me da gusto verte, hermanita—dijo Emmett  
—No seas un idiota—dijo Rose, nos llevábamos realmente bien con ella, no era como con Alice, pero era una buena relación igual  
—Gracias Rose—dije una vez que Emmett me soltó  
—De nada Bella, ¿cómo están hoy?-dijo preguntando por nosotros ¡waaaau! Esto es nuevo, ellos odian a Demetri desde que estamos saliendo, aunque es su primo ellos igual han demostrado que no le quieren cerca de ellos ¿cómo si les hubiese traicionado? Cosa que no comprendo, después preguntaré por ello. Nota Mental: Preguntar por ello después.

Mientras ingresábamos al Instituto se podría decir que todos nos estaban mirando, y digamos que no me gusta mucho la atención.

—Tranquila—dijo Dem acercándome más él  
—gracias—le dije. Él sabía como calmarme, me gustaba eso de él, a veces me preguntaba si él tenía el don de Jazz porque lo que sentía era muy parecido.

Estábamos ingresando al aula cuando sentí que todo se volvía negro, a esto se refería Alice…

* * *

_Alice, Alice, Alice... Muchas Gracias jojojo._

_Gracias por la paciencia, ya va quedando poquito para el final. Un final Feliz claro, y a varios les daremos su merecido._

Me retiro a Estudiar porque tengo prueba mañana, adiós!


	14. Revelaciones Demetri y Edward POV

* * *

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**Demetri POV**

Espero que esto no tenga que ver con lo que sucedió, espero que no, espero que no, estoy tratando de creer que no tiene que ver, que no tenga que ver, por favor que no tenga que ver ¡que no tenga que ver! Grité en mi mente.

—qué no tenga que ver…—susurro Edward. ¡Demonios! Me escuchó.  
—¿Qué quieres Cullen?—pregunté, de alguna forma me escucho  
—te escuché porque leo la mente, Vulturi—dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, estúpido cree que no lo sé…  
—como sea, nos vemos—dije marchándome de ahí

_Me dispuse a llamar a Bella  
—Hola Amor—dije  
—Hola Dem—dijo Bella  
—Amor te apetece ir hoy a ver una película  
—Claro, hoy estrenan una que quiero ver desde que salió en cartelera en Europa  
—paso por ti en 3 horas  
—Ok_

_  
_Tengo que enamorarla, es mi única opción, así podré borrar por completo sus recuerdos, es la única forma, pero estoy seguro que un lugar público no fue muy buena elección.

**Edward POV**

Yo sabía que algo raro había aquí, siempre me ha gustado Bella, desde que la conocí, y ahora que sé que algo ocultan los Vulturis ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Acepto todo tipo de sentimientos hacía Bella, lo acepto, desde que la conocí, mi mundo a girado entorno a ella, cuando estoy junto a ella, soy un completo idiota, y ahora Demetri…

—Alice ¿cuánto te falta?—grité  
—Ya voy, ya voy— me pregunto que está planeando… _su mente solo repite "vacaciones, vacaciones, compras, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, compras, compras, Jasper"  
_—Alice Cullen, duende del demonio ¡BAJA, AHORA!—_Vacaciones, vacaciones, vacaciones, compras, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, compras, compras… _Sigue pensando lo mismo  
—¿Qué pasa hermanito?—ella y su cara de perrito  
—_Necesito_ hablar contigo—listo, ella ya lo sabía  
—Comprendo, vamos a dar una vuelta—dijo mi hermana comprensivamente

Sé que lo mío y de Bella es complicado y confuso, y con Demetri tan posesivo con ella, será casi imposible.

Salimos al Volvo rumbo al Cine.

—Alice realmente no se qué hacer  
—solo debes soltarlo luego, antes de que sea demasiado tarde—_puedo ver que has aceptado tus sentimientos por ella, pero ten seguro que así como yo lo vi, Demetri también lo ha sentido, ellos han desarrollado una conexión bien avanzada, me encantaría saber ¿qué somos? ¿Por qué nosotros? Estoy segura que ese tal Demetri trama algo, algo quiere—_Debes decirle a Bella.  
—No lo sé Alice, siento por primera vez vergüenza, y si me rechaza…—no sabía que decir  
— ¡No seas estúpido Edward Cullen! Ella también siente algo por ti, pero si no lo dice es porque está con Demetri. Lo que tienes que hacer es desafiarla, alejarla de él, solo así conseguirás algo. _Puedo verlo—Edward ella ha aceptado también sus sentimientos, lo puedo ver ahora…_

Y me mostró la imagen de nosotros en un prado besándonos…

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo. Alice, además tus visiones…

—Lo sé y sabes, el destino te lo haces tú mismo con tus decisiones, decide rápido las cartas que jugarás, porque sino… todo eso que has visto—suspiró sonoramente—nunca sucederá hermano.

—Alice muchas gracias, ahora entremos a ver la película

Y en ese mismo instante vimos a Bella y Demetri salir de una sala, Alice…

Ahora mismo nos acercamos a saludarles, pensó Alice, Yo solo asentí

—Hola Bella—dijo Alice colgándose de su cuello  
—Hola Alice—dijo Demetri  
—Hola Demetri ¿cómo estás?—dijo el duende  
—Hola Alice, estoy bien gracias  
—Hola Isabella, Hola Demetri—dije yo  
—Bella ejem…hm..—dijo Bella  
—Hola Edward_—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, claro ambos rieron porque lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, esta parejita me estaba ya dando asco. Eddy HAZ ALGO, me gritó Alice en su mente.  
_— ¿qué película entraron a ver?—preguntó Alice  
—A no, no hemos visto ninguna, nos apuntamos para una, pero se nos olvidó comprar palomitas y esas cosas. La película es La montaña Embrujada—dijo Bella sonrojándose, adoro que se sonroje.  
— ¡¡¿qué?!! LA MONTAÑA EMBRUJADA, la quiero ver, Eddy, la quiero ver y la VEREMOS—dijo Alice dándome ordenes y dando saltos de alegría—Bella yo te acompaño a comprar palomitas, Edward ve a comprar las entradas de nosotros y luego ustedes reserven BUENOS puestos—dijo dando más ordenes

_Listo hermano, FACE 1 Conquista Bella HECHO dijo Alice en su mente_

—Sé lo que planeas Cullen, y no funcionará—dijo Demetri  
—yo no planeo "nada" Vulturi, déjame en paz—dije yo, éste tipo me está llevando al limite.  
—Crees que no lo sé, crees que no lo presiento—decía él  
—como sea Demetri, es algo que no podrás evitar—dije desafiante

_Y de pronto recuerdos que no eran de Edward vinieron a él, Bella había aceptado su amor por él, Demetri tuvo el peor de sus recuerdos en presencia de Edward, Edward adquirió un nuevo poder, y volvió a él el verdadero amor, tanto Vulturis como Cullen, sabían lo que se avecinaba una imparable guerra, y un amor imposible, que tratará de utilizar hasta el ultimo recurso para poder al fin seguir unido._

_Se estaban peleando no solo a la mujer de sus sueños, al ser amado, sino que también estaban en peligro sus vidas._

_Demetri Vulturi y Edward Cullen aman a una mujer,_

_Tanto Alice Cullen como Jasper Swan, iban a tener que combatir, y ellos en estos momentos han recuperado sus memorias, pero para que Bella logre eso, deberá encontrar en su interior lo que realmente significa el amor__._

_Esme Cullen y Carlisle Cullen, Renee Swan y Charlie Swan, deberán unir sus corazones y el amor que sienten para apoyar a sus hijos._

_Quienes en estos momentos están luchando internamente para lograr desarrollar todos sus dones, porque no solo uno posee cada pareja, poseen increíbles poderes y juntos en unión serán invencibles…_

_Flash Back Demetri_

_Lo que se ha separado hoy, solo tú podrás unirlo, dijo Marco.  
Ganándose una mala mirada de todos los presentes, excepto de los Swan y Cullen, ahora tenían una oportunidad. ¡Maldito seas Marco! grité en mi interior._

_Fin Flash Back Demetri_

* * *

_Hola, sé que me he ausentado un buen tiempo, pero quería sentarme y ver, ¿qué haré con el fic? ¿cómo lo terminaré? Así que avancé lo que más pude con mi musa, y logramos entre 4 capitulos y muchas ideas más, así que al menos tienen asegurado los proximos 3 capitulos.  
Les cuento que aprobé todos mis ramos, y estoy contenta. Ya empecé el Segundo semestre, y va bien. _

_El próximo capitulo... les daré un pequeño adelanto, si quieren lo leen, ustedes ya saben eso no?_

**

* * *

**

_Mientras… en otro lugar del cine..._

—Esto no está pasando—dije y la sensación de dejavú se apoderó de mí

**….**

—Alice…—dijo él… la voz de mi Jazz  
—pero... ¿Cómo?  
—¡Vámonos!  
**…**

—¿Dónde estoy?—dijo confuso Edward y por lo que observé por el espejo sonrojado, tenía a Bella encima de él—Alice…¿qué suce…de?—tartamudeo Edward

* * *

_Cuidense, se vienen grandes cosas para estas parejas._

_Les comento que ayudo a lucero08 en la correción de su fic "La Falta de Ti" (Aproximadamente como del capitulo 10, creo)  
_

_Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, Los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks, pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?_

/s/5107758/1/


	15. Un poder MutuoAlice Principio del Fin

IMPORTANTE-IMPORTANTE-IMPORTANTE-IMPORTANTE

Hola, gracias por su atención.

1- Me he dedicado a leer, y leer y leer y leer Fics, porque una querida amiga me comentó que ella leyó un Fic, donde habían cosas parecidas y todo, así que lo leí, y bueno son una que otras cosas, y la verdad lo unico que yo puedo decir es que en el mundo cibernetico y en Fanfiction obviamente, siempre encontraremos cosas parecidas. Ya no recuerdo como se llamaba la historia, pero era realmente buena, jojo.

Ésto lo comento para que lo tengan en cuenta.

Y disculpen el retrado, ya tenía listo el capitulo, solo que tuve un problema, a quien le interese lo explico abajo.

* * *

**Capitulo 15, Un poder mutuo**

_Mientras… en otro lugar del cine…_

_**Alice POV**_

—Acepto, me gusta Edward Cullen, A—M—O a Edward, pero estoy con Demetri, Alice no todo es tan sencillo…—y dicho esto Bella cayó al lado mío desmayada, y su futuro se volvió negro, incierto, y yo recuperé mis memorias, mis recuerdos, mis deseos…

—Esto no está pasando—dije y la sensación de deja vú se apoderó de mí

Una voz susurró en mi oído **"Tempus**, utiliza éste nuevo don". Miré hacía todos lados, Bella seguía desmayada, como en un trance, y yo me encontraba sola, y una voz me había susurrado una palabra en latín que conocía muy bien, y que utilizara ese don.

¡Que confuso!

"Tempus" susurré, increíble…

El tiempo paró, el futuro se detuvo, el silencio se apoderó, estoy segura que tengo poco tiempo… algo me lo decía.

Tomé a Bella en brazos, ni yo conocía ésta fuerza que se apoderó de mi, salí del baño con ella en brazos, vi a Edward y a todo el mundo detenido y los ojos de Demetri brillando, seguramente él estaba tratando de utilizar su verdadero don, lo sabía…

De esa misma fuerza inhumana que saqué para tomar a Bella tomé a Edward y los llevé hasta el volvo, tomé las llaves del bolsillo de Edward y los deje a ambos en el asiento trasero, teníamos que salir de aquí, y ahora.

"**Tempus"- **dije nuevamente, y el tiempo y el futuro regresó

—¿Dónde estoy?—dijo confuso Edward y por lo que observé estaba sonrojado, tenía a Bella encima de él—Alice…¿qué suce…de?—tartamudeó Edward

—no puedo explicarte ahora Edward, así que lee mis pensamientos, ¡rápido!

—no lo puedo creer

—yo tampoco

—anda al prado

—lo sé, lo sé

—pero, no al de Forks

—ya lo vi

**-"Tempus"- **y volvió a suceder…

Ahora iré por Jasper, ya sé más menos cuanto es éste limite, tengo tiempo si congelo y descongelo, Demetri debe estar confundido aun en el cine, ahora estoy llegando a la casa de los Swan, donde se supone está Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Estacioné el Volvo y pude ver los autos de los Vulturis, ellos ya lo sabían.. ¡Vamos Alice! ¡Tú puedes!

Entré a la casa de los Swan y vi una imagen muy poco acogedora, zafé a Rosalie de los brazos de un guarda espalda de Aro, a Emmett de otro y a Jasper no lo veía por ningún lado, ¡Dios! ¿Dónde está Jazz? ¡Ahhh! .

—Alice…—dijo él… la voz de mi Jazz

—pero... ¿Cómo?

—¡Vámonos!

Jasper tomó en brazos a Emmett y Rosalie y con la mirada me dijo que fuese por Bella y Edward para que nos cambiásemos de Auto. La conexión existente entre nosotros dos fue… algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría, el futuro era borroso, pero algo me decía que esto era el principio de algo MUY grande.

—muy buena idea Jasper

—la primera vez que paraste el tiempo, descompuse todos los automóviles que pude, ahora solo…—dicho eso se esfumó

—¿Jazz?

—disculpa, es que también descubrí que además de tener súper fuerza, tengo súper velocidad—dijo asombrado

—vaya…

—el volvo también está descompuesto

—waaau—dije asombrada

—vamos Alice

—yo manejo

—creo que mejor manejo yo Alice, Rosalie necesitará tú ayuda

—tienes razón

—tengo una idea, dame tu mano y di junto a mi "TIEMPO", pero en latín conoces la frase?—asintió—entonces luego cuentas hasta 10 y dices "Tempus" , Tengo una teoría al respecto

**—a la de tres. Uno, dos y tres "Tempus(**para)**"—dijimos los dos—uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. "Tempus"**(sigue)**—**cuando abrí los ojos vi la cara de los Vulturi en la puerta de los Swan. Bien tenemos ventaja, no saben lo que está sucediendo.

—rápido Alice, sube al auto—dijo Jasper

—tenemos tiempo, toma la carretera y luego yo te indicaré por donde seguir y donde deberemos parar para comprar todo lo necesario para el viaje, Jasper—le llamé

—Sí, Alice—dijo él

—debemos ser fuertes, por lo que veo será complicado

—Alice, lo sé, no se cómo sucedió, ni por qué sucedió, pero vi el futuro, siento lo que sientes, recuperé parte de mi memoria, que jamás pensé podía existir, y también estoy preocupado por mi hermana, ella no es trofeo de nadie, sé que tiene un potencial increíble, y grandes poderes, y es difícil aceptar todo, sé que no tengo opción, y esto es chocante, demasiado

—si, demasiado. Y yo también siento lo que tú sientes, además lo que es extraño es que ahora no solo pueda ver el futuro, sino que también pueda parar el tiempo y que éste tiempo sea mayor cuando lo hago junto a ti, y eso me recuerda que ya vamos por los 15 minutos, deberíamos normalizar esto

—probemos 15 minutos más o 5 minutos al menos, 15 minutos duró el tiempo cuando lo paraste sola, juntos debe durar más, aunque creo que esto conllevará más desgaste físico.

_Algo raro estaba pasando, ni Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie ni Emmett imaginaron que esto pasaría, en sus mentes esto solo podía pasar en las películas, en la ficción, jamás en sus vidas, aunque Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward sabían que eran diferentes al resto, sabían que en cierto modo eran "especiales", lo tenían claro y lo asumieron, y en su debido tiempo se lo contaron a sus primos, porque eso eran, sus primos, porque ahora sabían la verdad, porque todo se había unido, porque ahora debían estar todos juntos para recuperar sus vidas, a sus padres, para sacar a Bella del estado de coma, unir fuerzas y acabar con los Vulturis, y eso no iba hacer fácil, porque no solo "poderes increíbles" estaban envueltos en esta guerra, intereses militares, económicos, también estaban envueltos ._

_Ellos lucharán hasta el final, por Bella, Charlie, Renee, Esme y Carlisle…_

_Bella sumida en un profundo sueño, que solo ella y el amor verdadero podrían parar, Los Swan y Cullen secuestrados por los Vulturis, ellos debían actuar rápido, sino todo lo que conocían acabaría._

_Ya no solo el amor fraternal y el amor de pareja estaba presente, sino que librar a niños pequeños de monstruos como los Vulturis, porque ellos no permitirán que esto vuelva a pasar, nunca permitirán que un humano intente experimentar con otro, y mucho menos un niño, alguien que aun siquiera había nacido._

_El futuro estaba en sus manos, el futuro estaba en sus cerebros, el futuro podía ser un lugar mejor, solo si ellos se unían._

_¿Fin?_

_

* * *

_

-Leer en forma rápida-

_¿Secuela? Sí, ya veran porque. _

_¿Traición? Sí, alguien los traiciona. _

_¿Cullen-Swan? Un gran equipo_

_¿Bella? Ella...digamos que está durmiendo placidamente, mientras todos buscan y bucan entre sus neuronas como rescatar a Charlie,Renee, Carlisle y Esme._

_¿Jasper? Uff él casi, casi.. se vuelve loco.  
_

_¿Alec-Jane? Digamos que ellos se quieren cambiar de bando_

_¿Aro? termina más frito que un huevo, literalmente. Digno de ver._

_¿Una Frase? Ad Usque Fideli, Secuela de Forks el pueblo donde TODO puede pasar. _

posible traducción del latín-Ad usque fidelis, siempre fiel o fiel hasta el fin-

{Con respecto a mi "problema" chicas, en serio lo siento, pero he estado mal, a mi querida hermana le diagnosticaron un Embarazo (estabamos muy felices, saltando en tres pies y todo), pero este se convirtió en Embarazo Molar (¿qué es? ni yo acabo de entenderlo) El problema es que, la operaron ayer, porque el embrión en vez de pasar a formarse en un lindo feto, pasó a ser un feo y asqueroso tumor.

Y la Universidad malvada, me tenía amarrada a ella, estamos casi terminando el semestre.

Y bueno ustedes entienden que esto de ser Beta, es increíble y lo paso muy bien, pero también es tiempo.

Y regresé, regresaré en gloria y majestad.}

* * *

**Fecha "Estreno" Secuela: Dos semanas más -28 de octubre- el primer capitulo-y en lo posible antes de esa fecha el Prefacio. **y Actualizaciones cada 7 días, en lo posible.

-Les recomiendo un libro: La condición humana- Hannah Arendt-nada tiene que ver con la secuela, pero es muy bueno.


	16. Prefacio Secuela

Hola, como ya han visto la historia ha llegado a su fin, gracias por cada Alerta, por cada favorito, y por cada Review, las invito a pasar por la secuela titulada como AD USQUE FIDELIS.

**Summary**: -Cuando el tiempo se detiene, y la lucha sigue, no es normal, lo normal era luchar con el tiempo en su curso, estábamos sorprendidos, jamás pensamos en ver tanto poder, en un lugar.- ¡Bella Despierta!

Nota: Twilight, pertenece a la Señora Stephanie Meyer, en el mundo literario. En el mundo de peliculas, de los que compraron esos derechos, obviamente.

La trama, algunos poderes, son míos. Con todo el poder que tengo, los he declarado mios.

Les dejo el Prefacio de Ad Usque Fidelis

**Prefacio**

Cuando el tiempo se detiene, y la lucha sigue, no es normal, lo normal era luchar con el tiempo en su curso, estábamos sorprendidos, jamás pensamos en ver tanto poder, en un lugar.

Ellos nos traicionaron, pero en cambio los otros nos ayudaron, el grupo estaba dividido. Y ella, no despertaba.

El final se acercaba conforme la batalla aumentaba, estábamos parejos, la magia y el destino estaba de nuestro lado.

La traición ya no cuenta, la mentira, qué importa, yo te seguiré.

Ad Usque Fidelis

{Fiel, Hasta el Fin}

Link:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/5442742/1/Ad_Usque_Fidelis


End file.
